<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shattered Ones by Fanofeverything101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116149">The Shattered Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofeverything101/pseuds/Fanofeverything101'>Fanofeverything101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Whump, F/M, Kidnapped Dick Grayson, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofeverything101/pseuds/Fanofeverything101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone leaves the Tower except for Dick, Gar, Conner and Krypto, Dick is left wondering what he should do. Before he can decide, Deathstroke attacks the Tower and kidnaps him. While Gar and the others try to find and rescue him, Dick learns something surprising from the assassin. *2x09-2x12 AU. Rated T for kidnapping and torture*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yesterday I Died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Titans fandom! So I personally, was a little upset with the way things happened in season 2. I did like parts of it, but I felt there were things that should’ve been handled differently and things that happened that I think were unneeded. I came up with this idea a while ago, part of it is kind of what I was hoping would happen and when I mentioned it to a friend of mine, she said I should totally write a fanfiction of it, and I decided I would. Now, there are actually two ideas that I had of what could have happened and since I couldn’t decide, I decided to do both. This is one. The other I will start posting once this story is finished. The story title and all chapters are from the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday. It’s one of my favourite songs and I thought that it was perfect for this story. If you have not heard it before, you should definitely go check it out. Hope you like this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Dick stood on the roof of the Tower, staring at the skyline, squinting as the setting sun shone into his eyes. The wind blew against him but he didn’t shiver. He had grown numb to it long again. He had been standing outside all last night and all day. He hardly noticed the passing of time. All of his thoughts distracted him from everything going on around him.</p><p> </p><p>            He finally revealed the truth about Jericho’s death, something he knew he should’ve done a long time ago. He should have told Donna, Dawn and Hank the truth when it happened and he should have told the others the minute he realized Slade was back. They deserved to know what was going. But he didn’t because he was scared that they’d leave him, that they’d hate him. And yesterday, he was proven right. They all left.</p><p> </p><p>            Only Gar and Conner remained. Conner was still unconscious, unaware of what was going on so his continued presence didn’t really count and Gar, well Dick wasn’t so sure. He was positive that the green-haired teenager was upset that Dick kept his secret from them, but he stayed. And he insisted that Jericho’s death wasn’t his fault and that the others would get over it and come back. Kory said the same thing before she left to go deal with whatever she had going on. Dick didn’t believe them though. He knew that they hated him, wanted nothing to with him and he didn’t blame them. He deserved their hate and anger.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick jerked his head back when a large class filled with a pinkish liquid appeared right in his face and a voice said, “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s this?” Dick asked, grabbing the cup and looking over to see Gar right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>            “One of those gross shakes you like, for some weird reason.” Gar told him with a disgusted expression on his face that actually managed to make the corner of Dick’s mouth twitch upwards for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>            “Thanks.” Dick replied before downing a few gulps of the shake.</p><p> </p><p>            “You done brooding yet?” Gar suddenly asked, causing Dick to tense. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, his behaviour ever since the others left made it clear how he was feeling, but he didn’t really expect the teenager to confront him about it. Then again, Gar could be pretty blunt sometimes. Either way, Dick didn’t give him an answer.</p><p> </p><p>            “Come on, you’ve been out here ever since they left. Have you even been eating?” Gar asked, his tone becoming a little more forceful. He knew that Dick was struggling with everyone leaving, it hurt him too, but they couldn’t just lie around and do nothing. They had to find Slade, and they had to get the others back.</p><p> </p><p>            “I have a lot on my mind.” Dick told him, staring at the horizon in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>            “They’ll get over it. They’ll be back.” Gar assured him, clapping him on the back. Again, Dick didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>            As much as he wanted to believe that they would be coming back, as much as he wanted to tell Gar that he was right about that, he couldn’t. In all honesty, he was surprised that they came back in the first place. If it wasn’t for Dr. Light, they probably would’ve stayed far away. He knew from the moment they first walked out after Jericho died that they probably wouldn’t come back. Now that they knew the truth about Jericho’s death, he knew they never would and he didn’t blame them. He messed up, and now he was paying the price.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick tried to think of a way to tell Gar this when a confused voice called out, “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>            The two turned around to find Conner standing by the door, completely naked, with the dog, Krypto, by his side.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dude, don’t you know what clothes are?” Gar asked, throwing a hand up in front of his eyes while Dick turned his head over to the side to avoid seeing anything and for a minute, wondered how exactly he ended up in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>            “Come on, let’s find you something to wear. You’re gonna catch a cold being out naked like that.” Dick told Conner, walking towards the door while doing his best to keep his eyes on anything besides the clone.</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s a cold?” Conner asked, following right behind Dick, who only sighed. This was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            “And that’s everything.” Gar said as he led Conner back into the living room about an hour and a half later. Turning around to face him, he asked, “Any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s that?” Conner asked, pointing at the TV in the wall right by him.</p><p> </p><p>            “That’s the TV.” Gar replied, confused because the clone should have known that, right?</p><p> </p><p>            “What does it do?” Conner wondered, which stunned Gar into silence for a few seconds before he realized that the clone was completely serious.</p><p> </p><p>            “Oh my G*d.” Gar mumbled as he brought up his hand to forehead in disbelief and frustration. He then turned around and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Conner in the living room without an answer to his question.</p><p> </p><p>            In the kitchen, Dick stood in front of the sink drying the last of the dishes. After they all went back inside, he and Gar quickly went and found Conner some clothes, then let the green-haired teenager show the clones around. He probably should’ve been the one to do it as he was still technically in charge, but Gar seemed so excited to be the one to show and explain everything to him that Dick decided to let him do it. He then looked for something to do and saw the pile of dirty dishes. Normally they took turns doing them but with practically everyone gone now, they had been forgotten about.</p><p> </p><p>            “How was the tour?” Dick asked with an amused look when he saw Gar come into the area.</p><p> </p><p>            “I thought it was going good, then he asked me what a TV is and what it does.” Gar told him. Dick couldn’t help but chuckle at that.</p><p> </p><p>            “Give him time. He’s only been alive for like, a week.” Dick told him, putting the now clean dishes away in the cupboards.</p><p> </p><p>            “But, how do we teach him?” Gar wondered. When people are born, they grow up learning, they didn’t start out as 16-year-olds knowing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>            “Like we teach kids.” Dick answered as he finished the dishes and grabbed the half-empty cup of the shake Gar had made for him.</p><p> </p><p>            “I know nothing about kids. Or teaching.” Gar told him, actually sounding a little worried at the thought of having to deal with a kid.</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, you do a better job than me.” Dick told him, taking another sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick,” Gar started, but Dick, knowing what he was about to say, quickly cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>            “Look, why don’t you, try and explain the TV to Conner. I’m going to see if I can get in touch with Superman. I have a feeling he should know about this, and I think Conner is going to want to meet him.” At the mention of the superhero, Gar visibly perked up and Dick knew immediately knew what the green-haired young man was going to ask him.</p><p> </p><p>            “You can just call Superman?” Gar questioned, standing up straight.</p><p> </p><p>            “Growing up around superheroes does have its perks.”  Dick replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>            Seeing that grin, Gar inwardly smiled. It was nice to the detective look happy after seeing him moping around for three days. Back to the matter at hand though, Gar asked, “Any chance I could meet him?”</p><p> </p><p>           “Well, if he comes over to meet Conner, then-” Dick was suddenly cut off as an explosion went off in the hall where the elevator was and the alarm started blaring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost Who I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Dick and Gar both immediately turned their heads to hall, completely taken by surprise and trying to figure out what was going on when Dick’s brain finally caught up to what was happening. Someone was breaking into the Tower. Then, whoever it was, started shooting.</p><p> </p><p>            “Run!” Dick shouted as he ducked down and started running towards the hall that led to the bedrooms, computer room, training room and the hidden room where they kept their suits.</p><p> </p><p>            Gar, being closer to the hallway than Dick, immediately went to do what he was told but then felt a burning pain in his shoulder and screamed, “AH!”</p><p> </p><p>            “Gar!” Dick shouted as he ran to the teenager’s side. Gar had almost fallen to his knees by the time Dick got there, but he quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back up. Before he could assess the injury Gar had clearly sustained, he turned his eyes back to source of the attack and saw Deathstroke emerge from the hall, handgun pointed in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>            “Sh*t.” Dick couldn’t stop the curse from slipping past his lips when he realized who it was that was attacking them.</p><p> </p><p>            “Conner! Head into the hallway!” Dick called out as he led Gar into said hall.</p><p> </p><p>            As soon as he saw Conner and the dog come in, he took off one of the paintings on the wall, revealing a small, black button. He pressed it, and immediately smoke began pouring out of the vents and a crisscrossed grid of red lasers covered the archway. When Bruce had first set up the Tower, he told Dick and the others about all the security measures he had set up in case the place was ever breached by an enemy. Back then, they all thought it was a little too much and a bit ridiculous, but now Dick was extremely grateful for Bruce’s paranoia.</p><p> </p><p>            Once he had done that, he led Gar, Conner and the dog to the nearest door and ushered them in. Gar immediately slid to the ground in the room, which turned out to be one of the bedrooms though Dick didn’t look long enough to see whose room it was. Conner and Krypto immediately followed and Dick came in after them. He peaked out the doorway but saw no sign of Deathstroke. However, the lasers blocking the hallway entrance were still up and the smoke was still in the air, hiding everything in the living room. Hopefully that would keep Slade busy for a while.</p><p> </p><p>            Turning his attention back to Gar, he asked in a hushed voice, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t know.” Gar said, gasping in pain. Dick pushed Gar’s hand away from his injury so he could see how bad it was while Conner crouched down on Gar’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>            “Who’s that?” Conner asked.</p><p> </p><p>            “Bad guy.” Dick answered, deciding that the simplest answer would be best for Conner right now since there wasn’t really any time to explain the whole story. Plus, he wasn’t sure how much Conner would be able to understand since he seemed to be having a hard time understanding a lot of things.</p><p> </p><p>            “I can take him.” Conner said, moving to stand up but Dick immediately reached over and grabbed his arm to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>            “No. He’s a lot more dangerous than he looks, and you’re still healing.” Dick told him.        </p><p> </p><p>            “But,” Conner started to protest but Dick quickly cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>            “No.” While Conner may be a clone of Superman, he was also part human and Dick wasn’t about to test just how human and how alien he was. After everything that had happened, there was no way he was going to risk these kids’ lives.</p><p> </p><p>            “You can watch the door through, make sure he’s not coming this way.” Dick told him, seeing the upset look on Conner’s face. Conner nodded and moved to sit by the door while Dick turned his attention back to Gar.</p><p> </p><p>            “It looks like it was just a through and through. You’ll be okay.” Dick said after examining it closely. He then slipped off his sweater and started wrapping it around Gar’s shoulder and said, “Assuming Deathstroke doesn’t kill us that is.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You’re bleeding too.” Gar suddenly told him. Dick looked down and saw that he was bleeding on his bicep. Quickly glancing at it, he saw that it was just a graze and turned his focus back to the teenager in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s just a scrape.” Dick replied, tying off the sweater/bandage.</p><p> </p><p>            As he did that, Gar asked, “What do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>            Dick looked at him, then looked over at Conner who was still be the door keeping watch. While that laser grid could cut through a limb, he knew that Deathstroke would eventually find a way to pass it. And when he did, they’d all be dead. Except maybe Conner, and Krypto. He knew from what happened with Jason that Slade didn’t care if Gar or Conner were involved with what happened with Jericho. Simply being with him basically meant that he was free game to the assassin. He had to get them to safety. That’s when he remembered another one of Bruce’s security features.</p><p> </p><p>            “You two need to get to the bunker. You remember how to do that?” Dick questioned.</p><p> </p><p>            Another one of Bruce’s security features in the Tower was the secret bunker underneath the building.  He also had it built in case the place was ever attacked or in some kind of trouble. It had enough beds for up to ten people and a bathroom. It also had a small infirmary area with every kind of medical equipment they could ever need along with a little kitchen stocked with non-perishable food. They had never had to use it, but when Dick moved back in with Gar, Rachel and Jason, he made sure they knew about it, where it was and how to unlock and lock it so no one could get in. He also checked it every now and then to make sure everything was up to date and functional. He had actually checked it only two weeks ago. Gar, Conner and Krypto would be able to survive in there for up to three months easy. Hopefully, they wouldn’t have to be there for that long though.      </p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.” Gar replied, looking at Dick a little suspiciously. He didn’t like the expression that he saw on the man’s face at all.</p><p> </p><p>            “You remember the codes?” Dick then checked, ignoring the look he was receiving.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay. You guys go there, and then put it in lockdown.” Dick ordered. He was about to get up and make sure that Conner heard and that Deathstroke was still on the other end of the hall, but Gar grabbed his arm, pulled him back and asked worriedly, “But what about you?”</p><p>            “I’m going to deal with Deathstroke.” The former police detective told him. He tried to move towards the door again, but Gar tightened his hold on his arm.</p><p>            “He’ll kill you.” Gar said, horrified by what was going on and the way the man he looked up to was acting.</p><p>            Giving him a small but confident grin, Dick said, “I’m not that easy to kill.”</p><p>            “I’m not going without you.” Gar told him, not loosening his hold of Dick’s arm in the slightest.</p><p>            Dick dropped the smile and with a desperate expression and tone of voice, he begged, “Gar, please. I can’t let anyone else get hurt, or die, because of what I did.”</p><p>            He had already gotten Jericho killed. A friend of Dawn and Hank was killed by Dr. Light because of Slade and his plans to kill them all. Jason was captured and almost killed. He couldn’t let anyone else pay for his mistake. He messed up, he knew that, everyone knew that. He deserved Slade’s anger and hate, but Conner and Gar didn’t. He had to keep them safe.</p><p>            “Please, I need you to do this.” Dick added when the teenager remained quiet, moving his free arm to grip Gar’s uninjured one.</p><p>            Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to convince him to come with them, Gar nodded and said, “Okay.”</p><p>            “Go.” Dick told them and watched the door as he heard Conner helping Gar go down the hall with the dog, Gar giving the directions. He looked back at them just in time to see them disappear behind the hidden door. Once it was closed, Dick started moving.</p><p>            Making his way to the computer room, Dick glanced over his shoulder to look at the entrance of the hall. The laser grid was still up which was good. Slade hadn’t figured out a way to turn it off yet. The smoke was now finally starting to enter the hall but he could no longer see it coming from the vents. He didn’t have much time.</p><p>            As soon he was in the computer room, he went straight to the keyboard and started typing. First, he quickly checked that the bunker had been opened and was now locked. He needed to make sure that Gar and Conner were safe before he did anything else. Seeing that it was, he brought up the program to send out the distress signal. He had no idea if Donna, Dawn, Hank, Rachel or Jason would respond to it as they were probably still pretty mad at him but he hoped that they would remember how seriously he took distress signals. And that they would remember Gar and Conner. But if they didn’t come, there was one other person who would no matter what. He sent out the signal, then put the room in lockdown and rushed out before he was locked inside.</p><p>            Once he was outside, he took a minute to brace himself for what was going to happen next. Then, he walked back down the hall and turned off the laser grid. When it was gone, he took a step into the living room.</p><p>            “I know you’re there.” Dick heard Slade say as he came back into the living room before ducking behind a couch so he’d be hidden. The longer that the assassin spent searching for him, the more time Gar and Conner had to get to the bunker and the more time help had to arrive. If any help was coming at all that is.</p><p>            “How’d you know how to find this place? You follow me?” Dick asked loudly so Slade could hear him, though he did his best to stay out of sight.</p><p>            “Didn’t need to. I got inside this place a while ago.” Slade answered just as loudly so he could also be heard.</p><p>            “From Rose?” Dick wondered though he knew the answer. However, Slade fell silent, apparently not expecting him to realize it. Feeling a tiny bit of pride that he had somewhat surprised the assassin, he said, “It didn’t take a genius to figure it out.”</p><p>            “If you were so smart, you’d have figured it out a while ago, but you’re so blinded by your need to ‘help’,” Slade said that last word extremely sarcastically, “kids who are in trouble that you didn’t even look.”</p><p>            “In my defense, what kind of father actually cuts out his own daughter’s eye?” Dick replied, moving from his spot behind the couch to one of the divider walls when he saw Slade getting too close.</p><p>            “The kind of father who will stop at nothing to avenge his son.” Slade answered, walking towards him.</p><p>            Dick didn’t really need to be told that. He was already fully aware that the assassin wasn’t going to stop until he got his revenge. He also knew that Conner and Gar didn’t deserve to die for his mistakes but he on the other hand did deserve it. So he stepped out into the open where Slade could see him and said, “You want vengeance? Then take it out on me. I’m the one who did it, not the others.”</p><p>            “Oh I will be taking vengeance out on you.” Slade told him as he sauntered over to him. He then lifted his gun, put the barrel right up against his forehead and said, “You and everyone else.”</p><p>            Before Dick could respond in any way, Slade slammed the butt of his gun into his temple and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Splendor Fading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>Rachel walked through a black void, seeing nothing but darkness. At first it scared her, but as she focused, a dim grey light appeared, revealing that she was standing in the Tower. It didn’t look like it was when she left it though.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            All of the windows were shattered into pieces. Glass covered the floor, looking like ice on the sidewalk. The furniture was all turned over on the ground. Some of the chairs were actually broken into bits. What really captured her attention though were the walls. Every single one of them was covered in splattered blood that was running down to the floor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            A hand suddenly fell on her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around. Behind her, stood Dick, covered in blood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            “Rachel.” He croaked out, but before he could say anything else, Deathstroke snuck up behind him and drove a sword through Dick’s back and out his chest and Rachel screamed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel shot up in bed with a scream. Though she knew she was now awake, she couldn’t really see anything, couldn’t really process anything other than what she just saw. It just replayed over and over in her head. The destroyed Tower, Dick covered in blood and reaching out to her, almost as though he was begging for her help. Slade stabbing him from behind, killing him.</p><p> </p><p>            “You okay Rach?” The teenager heard Donna ask though she barely registered it. She didn’t even hear her come into the room.</p><p> </p><p>            After a few seconds though, Rachel’s vision began working again and she saw she was in a hotel room. Then she remembered how yesterday, after they left the Tower, they took a cab straight to the airport. They had been planning to go back to New York, but apparently there was a massive storm happening there and no planes were being allowed to land. So they went to the nearest hotel to spend the night, planning to go back the next day to see if there would be any flights. However, there still were none so they went back to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>            “Rachel? What’s wrong?” The photographer asked worriedly, coming over to Rachel when she stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>            “He killed him.” Rachel whispered, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, the image of Dick’s body run through with a sword still stuck in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>            “What?” Donna wondered, sitting beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>            “Slade, he killed, he killed Dick.” Rachel said, her voice quiet and full of fear. Donna did her best to keep from sighing in annoyance at the mention of Dick. It had only been a little more than a day since they left and the anger and pain she felt because of him was still too strong for her to really talk about him. Rachel however looked really freaked out so she tried to focus on her instead of the former Robin.</p><p> </p><p>            “It was just a dream Rachel. Dick’s fine.” Donna assured her, hoping that she looked sincere instead of annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel finally looked over at her and asked, “You sure? You’ve been talking to him?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, no, but Dick can take care of himself.” Donna told her, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice this time. She understood that after a nightmare, Rachel would be a little freaked out but after what Dick confessed to doing, did she seriously expect her to be talking to him right now?</p><p> </p><p>            “We should call him.” Rachel then said, moving to get up so she could get her phone.</p><p> </p><p>            Gripping her shoulder to keep her still, Donna replied, “Rachel it was just a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>            “And it was my dreams of Dick in the circus that led me to him. It has to mean something.” Rachel insisted, turning her head back to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>            With a sigh, she took her hand off Rachel’s shoulder, stood up and said, “Call him if you want, but I think you’re freaking out over nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>            Donna made her way to the hotel bathroom while Rachel started to rummage through her bag to search for her phone when she heard a strange alarm start blaring. Then another one started as well. One was coming from her bag, but another was coming from Donna. Turning her head, Rachel saw Donna pull her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. The photographer looked at the screen, then over at her as she said, “It’s the Tower distress signal.”</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel immediately rummaged through her bag to find her phone. Once she had it, she turned off the alarm, then called Dick. A minute later, she turned back to Donna, the phone still held up to her ear, and said, “It went straight to voicemail.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ll get the bags.” Donna didn’t even wait for a response before she grabbed the two suitcases and headed to the door. Rachel grabbed her other bag and Donna’s purse before she followed her out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Hank and Dawn packed up their truck with the stuff they had left in the hotel room so they could finally leave San Francisco. They had wanted to leave right away, which was what they had originally planned, but for some reason, they both felt like they shouldn’t go just yet. They didn’t know why and they didn’t even discuss it. Hank simply drove to a hotel near the edge of the city and Dawn didn’t ask any questions about it. There they spent the night and most of the day before they decided to go. That strange feeling that was urging them to stay didn’t leave, but since they couldn’t really explain it and desperately wanted to get away, they ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>            “So, what exactly is the plan?” Dawn asked once they were both in the truck.</p><p> </p><p>            Keeping his eyes on the road, Hank replied, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Are we going back to Wyoming?” Dawn asked, giving a little more detail.</p><p> </p><p>            “Where else would we be going?” Hank wondered, sounding as though he thought their destination was completely obvious.</p><p> </p><p>            “We don’t have a house anymore, remember?” She reminded him. The reason they came to San Francisco in the first place was because Dr. Light killed their friend and blew up their home. They didn’t even stay long enough for the firefighters to put out the place. They had no idea how much of their ranch was left. The only thing they did know was that a neighbor had agreed to watch over the horses for them while they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>            “We’ll figure it out.” Hank told her, a little hesitant making it clear that he hadn’t really thought it through.</p><p> </p><p>            Dawn didn’t say anything to that. He was right, they would figure it out. They still owned the ranch, they just needed to figure out a way to build a new home. Shouldn’t be too hard. When Dawn turned to face him, intending to tell him that, she saw his hands gripping the wheel tight enough that his knuckles were white and he was clenching his jaw. Concerned, she asked, “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I just, I can’t believe him.” Dawn frowned at his answer. There was no need for him to say who her boyfriend was talking about. It was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>            “Try not to think about it right now. It’ll just wind you up more.” Dawn told him, feeling herself get annoyed and angry as well at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. She had been doing her best to shove it down as much as she could, and inside a closed space in the middle of traffic was not the best place to get into it.</p><p> </p><p>            Hank nodded and took a breath in an attempt to calm himself down, but then he heard two alarms blaring. One was coming from his girlfriend’s side of the truck and one from his jacket pocket, right where his phone was.</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s that?” Hank questioned as Dawn pulled out her phone and reached for his.</p><p> </p><p>            Looking down at them with a little confusion as she had never seen this alarm before, her eyes suddenly widened and said, “It’s the distress signal, from the Tower.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Probably Dick just trying to get us to come back.” Hank muttered. While Dawn didn’t blame him for still being furious, she was too, she was a little stunned to see him dismiss it so easily. They might not have been close at all over the last five years, they were all close once and she couldn’t really believe that Hank would think that Dick would do something like that.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick wouldn’t do that Hank.” Dawn told him.</p><p> </p><p>            “And two days ago, I never would have thought that he had been lying about Jericho for the last five years, but here we are.” Hank pointed out, giving her a pointed look before turning his gaze back to the road.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hank.” Dawn’s harsh voice had him turning his attention back to her, “Yes, he did some really, crappy stuff, but you and I both know that Dick wouldn’t use the distress signal unless something was really wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I say leave him. It’s his mess.” Hank responded bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>            “We all played out part in that mess too. And what if it has to do with Gar? Or that new kid, Conner?” Dawn quickly reminded him. When Hank remained quiet, she added, “You really want to just abandon them because you’re mad at Dick? They have nothing to do with this.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Fine.” Hank forced the word out. As he turned a corner that would start them on the path back to the Tower, he told her, “But if this whole thing is just Dick trying to get us back,”</p><p> </p><p>            “Then I will be punching him myself right after you do.” Dawn finished his sentence. He shot her a quick grin then turned his attention back to the road.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Jason punched in the security code of the safehouse easily, having been forced by Bruce to memorize all of them. He never really expected to use any of them, but now he was glad that Bruce made him. While some just had an eye scan, a lot of the older ones only had security codes. Once he heard the door unlock to the two-story house two miles away from Lake Tahoe, he opened it and went inside. Rose silently followed right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>            After the left the Tower, Rose was in a bit of a shocked and angry daze. Jason didn’t blame her. He was in one too. Dick’s confession rattled all of them and neither of them really knew what to think right now. When he first told them, they were all furious that he would keep something like that a secret from them. Now that over a full day had passed and they weren’t at the Tower anymore, they had calmed down a little, or at least, Jason had. He was still a bit angry, Slade nearly killed him because of the whole thing after all, but getting away had helped to reign it in. Rose though, had hardly said a word since they left.</p><p> </p><p>            “So, this place belongs to Batman?” Rose wondered, looking over the place.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, he likes to have safehouses all over the world, just in case.” Jason answered, closing and locking the door. He doubted it was necessary, but it was a habit he gained while growing up on the streets that he couldn’t really break.</p><p> </p><p>            “He sure likes back up plans.” Rose observed.</p><p> </p><p>            With a chuckle, Jason said, “You have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>            Rose gave him a small grin, then started going through the house. Jason followed behind her, also looking around the house. It was furnished, but it was easy to tell none of it had been used, or at least, used often. The walls were white and the pictures that hung on them were fancy and undoubtably expensive but completely impersonal. It actually reminded Jason of houses in magazines or something like that. He wondered if Bruce actually let people take pictures of the house for magazines for money. Probably not as it was a safehouse, but still, he wondered.</p><p> </p><p>            “Better than another sleezy hotel I suppose.” Rose told him nonchalantly as they ended up in the living room in the back of the house, turning back to face him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Are you alright?” Jason asked with concern, taking a few steps closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>            Immediately he saw her guard go up as she said, “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I had no idea, about, your brother.” Jason said very hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if he should bring up Jericho at all, but</p><p> </p><p>            “I know you didn’t.” Rose responded, sounding as though she didn’t understand how he could think that she actually believed that he was involved.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s not your fault.” The blue-haired girl said, looking down at the ground with a strange expression on her face. Before Jason could ask her what was wrong, a loud yet muffled alarm started ringing. He turned around and realized that it was coming from his bag which he had dropped on one of the chairs in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s that noise?” Rose asked, also looking in the direction of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>            “I think it’s my phone.” The new Robin answered as he walked over to his bag. He opened the pocket where is phone was and sure enough, it was vibrating as the alarm kept going. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>            “What?” Rose questioned when Jason didn’t turn off the alarm. He was just staring at the phone so still as though whatever was on it had turned him into a statue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Jason looked up at her for a few seconds, then turned his attention back to the phone to shut it off and said, “It’s a signal, a distress signal, from the Tower.”</p><p> </p><p>            “What does that mean?” Rose wondered, crossing arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, we weren’t allowed to touch it unless in an emergency, like if the Tower was attacked.” Jason explained. Rose’s eye suddenly widened and said, “We need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>            She immediately started making her way back to the door and as Jason chased after her, he asked, “You want to go back to the Tower?”</p><p> </p><p>            “If they need us,” Rose started, pausing in her movement to turn around and face him.</p><p> </p><p>            “I thought you wanted nothing to do with them.” Jason cut her off. After all, he was still so angry at the others, he didn’t want anything to do with them and it wasn’t even his brother they got killed and lied about.</p><p> </p><p>            “You want to just stay here when your friends need your help?” The daughter of the assassin asked, her tone making it clear that she could not believe what she was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s been clear to me since day one that none of them wanted me there. I was only there because Batman made Dick take me. If my phone wasn’t hooked up to receive those distress signals, I can guarantee you that they wouldn’t be calling me to ask for my help.” Jason filled her in, anger and pain laced in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>            Rose paused, not expecting that kind of answer, but then she asked, “So that means we should just leave them? Just because you think they don’t want you?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Why do you care?” Jason then wondered. He was so confused by her attitude right now and he wanted an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>            “Despite how I act sometimes, I’m not heartless.” Rose told him with a glare that actually looked a little more deadly with only one eye.</p><p> </p><p>            “Good to know.” Jason said with a smirk. When Rose just continued to glare at him, he tried to assure her, “Look, I’m sure it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>            Rose however paled and said, “You’re wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>            Jason’s brows furrowed in confusion as he asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I didn’t think he’d actually do it.” Rose mumbled so quietly that Jason could barely hear it. He put his phone down on the kitchen table and walked back over to her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Who? Do what?” Jason asked once he was only a foot away from her.</p><p> </p><p>            “My Dad.” Rose whispered. Looking up at Jason, she said, “There’s something I need to tell you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sundown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently, Barbara Gordon has been confirmed to be in the first episode of season 3 of Titans and I am FREAKING OUT!!!!!!!! I knew it was rumoured, but now from what I hear, it’s been confirmed!!!! I can’t wait!!!! Also, just a heads up, I’m changing Rose’s story a little bit. Nothing overly major I think, just making her a little different and exploring why she did what she did. Hope you all like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Donna had the cab driver drop them off about half a block away from the Tower. It probably wasn’t needed but she wanted to make sure that no one would see them access the hidden elevator that would bring them to the penthouse. While she understood the older woman’s caution, Rachel was annoyed by it. The fear that something bad had happened to Dick and Gar that had been with her ever since she had that nightmare had been growing with every passing second. She wanted to get to the Tower as soon as possible. The half hour trip to the place alone had her almost using her powers to clear the road so they could get there faster. However, once they got to the door and Donna tried to put in the code, nothing happened. Not even a warning that she put in the wrong numbers.</p><p> </p><p>            “The elevator isn’t working.” Donna suddenly realized.</p><p> </p><p>            “That’s not good.” Rachel responded, beginning to get worried. Donna looked at her, shook her head and said, “Nope. Guess we’re taking the stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>            The two made their way closer to the end of the building where the secret stairs were, but stopped when two figures entered the alley from the other direction. Hank and Dawn. All four of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Donna asked, “You guys got the signal too?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yup.” Hank answered.</p><p> </p><p>            “Why are you leaving the elevator? Did you check already?” Dawn wondered, noticing that Rachel and Donna were walking away from the entrance to the Tower.</p><p> </p><p>            “Nope, the elevator is broken. We’re going to have to use the stairs.” The retired Wonder Girl informed her as she and Rachel walked past them towards the other entrance.</p><p> </p><p>            Hank and Dawn looked at each other before they started following them as Hank remarked, “That doesn’t sound good.”</p><p> </p><p>            It took a lot longer than they thought it would, but eventually they got to the floor they wanted. The door was locked, but they all remembered the code so opening it wasn’t a problem. Everyone nearly froze when they saw what was inside.</p><p> </p><p>            The doors to the elevator looked like they had been blasted open. Scorch marks covered the wall across from it along with what was left of the doors and all the lights were off. As they started to make their way down the hall, they started seeing small holes in the walls. Bullet holes. Coming into the large open room which was split off into four separate areas, they saw the windows were broken, some of the kitchen chairs were lying broken on the floor, and there were bullet holes in the kitchen island and the couch.</p><p> </p><p>            “Oh my G*d.” Rachel whispered, her heart starting to pound so hard that she thought it would burst out of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick? Kory? Gar?” Dawn called out as they moved throughout the place. However, there was no response, and no sign of anyone around.</p><p> </p><p>            The four of them started to split up as they searched the living rooms and kitchen, until of course Hank said, “I’ve got blood over here.”</p><p> </p><p>            Dawn, Donna and Rachel all came over to the room that they had to go through to get to the hallway where their bedrooms and computer room were, and saw Hank staring at the wall. There were red streaks on the one wall that was definitely blood. It had dried, but still looked fresh which would make sense as the distress signal had been sent out only half an hour ago. Along with the blood, there were more bullet holes scattered along the walls.</p><p> </p><p>            Now completely terrified for her friends, she asked, “Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>            The other three were silent, all wondering the same thing when Donna suddenly remembered the protocol that Bruce had set up in case the Tower ever actually was attacked.</p><p> </p><p>            “Bunker.” Donna said, then turned and rushed towards the hallway, the others right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>            The entrance to the elevator that went down to the bunker was hidden behind a large painting that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Donna swung it open as it was set up like a door which revealed a steel, elevator door. On the wall beside it was a keypad where the code was to be put in in order to go down. However, the small screen above it that was normally blank but now had the word <em>LOCKDOWN</em> in bright red lights on it.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s in lockdown. Someone’s in there.” Donna informed the others. It took her minute to remember the code but when she did, she punched it in and the elevator door slid open. Without a word, all four of them stepped inside and Dawn pressed the button for the elevator to take them down to the bunker.</p><p> </p><p>            The minute the doors opened, they heard the sound of a dog growling. Only five feet from them, a white dog stood, baring its teeth at them and its eyes starting to glow red. Right behind the animal, stood a tall boy, about 15, 16 years old, with black hair. It was the boy who had saved Jason from falling to his death only a few days ago. And he had his fists up as though he was about to start fighting them.</p><p> </p><p>            “Whoa. Easy, we’re not going to hurt you.” Donna told him, trying to keep from being attacked. The boy eased up on his glare but didn’t lower his hands.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s okay Conner, they’re friends.” Another voice suddenly called out. Donna, Dawn, Hank and Rachel looked over to the left and saw Gar slowly walking towards them. His skin was pale and the left sleeve of his shirt was a darker shade than the rest. Around his shoulder was what appeared to be someone’s sweater tied tightly, and he was using his other arm to hold that arm to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>            “Gar!” Rachel shouted as she ran over to him. She was about to throw her arms around him in a hug, but stopped when she saw that he was injured and asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>            “You were shot.” Dawn quickly realized as she walked over to him, having seen enough bullet wounds and quick patch up jobs to recognize it.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick said it was just a through and through.” Gar told her, giving them a small, reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel looked around for the Titans’ leader, but when she saw that he wasn’t there, she turned her gaze back to Gar and asked, “Where is Dick?”</p><p> </p><p>            The fellow teenager dropped the smile and a worried expression came upon his face as he said, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Gar, what happened?” Donna questioned with a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>            “Deathstroke.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            20 to 30 minutes later, they all found themselves back up in the penthouse in the infirmary. Gar was sitting on the bed with his shirt off so that Dawn could see the injury and clean and stitch it up. Rachel was sitting on the bed beside Gar, holding his hand tightly while everyone else stood off to the side, wanting to stay close but also not wanting to get in the way. As Dawn took care of Gar’s wound, he filled them in on what all happened while they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>            “And then he told me and Conner to go down to the bunker and lock it. That was the last I saw him.” Gar finished, then turning to the older members of the Titans, he asked, “Do you think that Deathstroke killed him?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Doubt it. If he did, his body would be here.” Donna answered, keeping her voice calm though she was feeling anything but calm. Her answer however seemed cause everyone to tense up. It was clear that she had had a point, that Slade would’ve left Dick’s body here if he had killed, but that meant that Slade had kidnapped him and that was not good.</p><p> </p><p>            “There. You’re done.” Dawn told Gar as she finished stitching and bandaging his injury. She then grabbed a sling and helped him put it on.</p><p> </p><p>            “Thanks.” Gar said, giving the platinum blonde a small smile, his arm now secured to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>            Conner, who had still been standing right by Gar watching him and Dawn closely, suddenly looked over to the door and whispered, “Someone else is here.”</p><p> </p><p>            Everyone looked at each other before they looked over at the door. It wasn’t until they heard the faint sound of footsteps followed by a quiet voice cursing that Hank, Dawn and Donna walked out of the room to go check it out. Rachel, Gar and Conner stayed where they were, wondering if they should go too. Then they heard a crash and went running after the others. They found them in the living room, standing in front of Jason and Rose.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey! Watch it!” Jason shouted, still keeping his arms up in a defense position. Rose also still held a lamp in her hands, ready to throw it at someone.</p><p> </p><p>            Donna however put her throwing stars away as she said, “Sorry Jason.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You got the signal as well?” Hank asked, though he knew the answer was yes. He couldn’t think of another reason why Jason and Rose would come back to the Tower.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.” Jason confirmed, relaxing now that he wasn’t being attacked. Then his gaze landed on Gar, specifically the arm in the sling and asked, “You alright man?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m okay.” Gar replied with a nod of his head.</p><p> </p><p>            “Where’s Dick?” Jason then asked, realizing that their leader and mentor over the last few months wasn’t with them.</p><p> </p><p>            “Gone. Slade took him.” Rachel revealed.</p><p> </p><p>            Jason immediately looked over at Rose and said, “We’re too late.”</p><p> </p><p>            “What are you talking about?” Donna asked, a confused look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>            Jason shot a glance at all of them, then turned back to the assassin’s daughter and said, “Rose has something to tell you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>            A nervous expression came upon Rose’s face as she looked over at the group, then she lowered head, put down the lamp on the coffee table and started to explain everything that happened.</p><p> </p><p>           “I met my Dad three years ago. He and my Mom had a one-night stand and since he was married and already had a kid, he didn’t want to be in my life. I however, tracked him down, wanting to know about my powers. At first, he brushed me off, but then showed up, apparently changing his mind. He started training me, wanted me to be strong. He later even offered to let me move in with him. I took him up on it. I figured that he would be better than my Mom and stepdad. Then, about three months ago, he started telling me about you guys, and what happened with Jericho.”</p><p> </p><p>            Rose paused at the mention of her brother, but she kept her head down and continued, “He told me that you guys were a bunch of sociopaths who murdered him, and apparently you guys were back. Said you were monsters who needed to be put down. I then realized that he was preparing me to complete his revenge plan, but I didn’t know if he was telling the truth or not, so I went along with it. Then he told me he wanted me to get inside, going so far as to actually cut out my eye so that you guys would pity me. Once I was inside, I was supposed to find your guys’ weakness and start, playing mind games with you or, something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You mean, you were the one who drew crosses on my mirror?” Rachel asked, her voice a mix of confusion and anger.</p><p> </p><p>            “And moved the photo? And the alcohol?” Dawn chimed in, with Donna following right after.</p><p> </p><p>            “And the soda?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.” Rose admitted, still staring down at the ground. Already Hank, Dawn, Donna and Rachel had been feeling guilty for how they blamed Jason for that, as they ended up hurting his feelings a lot more than they ever thought possible, but now they felt even worse. They all looked over at Jason, but he was still watching Rose, purposely avoiding their gaze.</p><p> </p><p>            “What was the end game?” Dawn then questioned, knowing that Slade had to have more to his plan than just that.</p><p> </p><p>            “He said you guys were strong together. So, in order to take you down, you had to be separated.” Rose answered.</p><p> </p><p>            “Why are you confessing this now?” Rachel wondered.</p><p> </p><p>            “Because I didn’t know the truth. I came here thinking you were all murderous monsters, responsible for my brother’s death. I didn’t, think of you as humans really. And I didn’t know the whole story, about Aqualad and everything. I didn’t even really know that my Dad was an actual assassin. When Dick told us the truth, I didn’t know what to think. I just, needed space. Then when Jason got the distress signal, I knew that I was wrong and that I needed to help.” Rose answered, trying to be honest. They deserved that after everything she had done.</p><p> </p><p>            “Why should we trust you? You just admitted to working against us.” Hank questioned with a barely contained furious tone, taking a few steps closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Because she just admitted to it. And she can help us.” Jason answered for her, coming to stand in front of Rose so he was blocking Hank. He had never had any reservations about going up against the older and taller man and he didn’t have any now.</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s Slade planning Rose? Where did he take Dick?” Dawn asked, realizing that she needed to diffuse the situation before Hank and Jason actually started fighting and that they needed to get back to the problem at hand.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t know where he took Dick, but I do know, he’s going to try and kill every one of you.” Rose responded, a tinge of guilt leaking into her voice that she couldn’t actually help. She was telling the truth, her anger at the others, especially Dick, had disappeared and she knew that whatever her Dad was going to do to him, he didn’t deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>            “So, what do we do?” Gar asked, looking over at Donna, Hank and Dawn. Though they hadn’t technically rejoined them as Titans, they were original members and had gone up against Deathstroke before. They should know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>            Before any of them could give a reply however, Krypto, who had been sitting calmly near Conner suddenly stood up, turned to face the door and started growling. Conner turned his head in the direction, then asked, “Is someone else here?”</p><p> </p><p>            They didn’t have time to even question it before a figure came out of the hallway and into the room. He was older, probably in his late 40s with grey-white hair and was wearing a suit and tie along with a glare that seemed capable of actually killing someone if they looked at it too long. Neither Rachel, Gar or Conner recognized him, however the others sure did.</p><p> </p><p>            “Bruce.” Jason said, turning to face the man.</p><p> </p><p>            Everyone’s eyes widened in surprised when they realized who it was. Donna, Dawn, Hank and Jason however felt even more fear than the others did because only they knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman. He already looked anger but when he found out that Deathstroke kidnapped Dick, he would be downright murderous.</p><p> </p><p>            Looking over them all, Bruce demanded, “What the h*ll happened?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So before you guys start getting mad at me about Rachel not healing Gar, it will be explained later, I promise. Please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. World So Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            After they finished telling Bruce everything that happened, the CliffsNotes version as they valued their lives and the billionaire was already furious enough, he downloaded all the files and security footage and brought them to a different safehouse he had on the other side of the city. Everyone was completely silent during the trip. No one really knew what to say and from the glare that Bruce was constantly wearing, they all had a feeling that anything they said would just make it worse. Even Jason, who was Bruce’s ward, stayed quiet, not wanting to make the older man angrier than he already was.</p><p> </p><p>            The safehouse was a large, story building right at the edge of the city with what had to hundreds of trees to keep it hidden from sight. Like the safehouse in Chicago and by Lake Tahoe, it was furnished with expensive and classic furniture and art, but completely impersonal. The silence continued until they were all in the first room in the house, which appeared to be a living room. Then, Bruce finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>            “You keep in contact with Deathstroke with your phone, correct?” Bruce asked and, to everyone’s surprised, he was talking to Rose. While he had been glaring at everyone and giving them the silent treatment, he seemed to be colder to Rose which made sense considering she had been helping Slade and now Slade had Dick.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.” Rose answered, her tone making it clear that she was shocked that he was talking to her. Bruce ignored her tone and simply held out his hand towards her. For a few seconds, she started at it before realizing what he wanted, then fished her phone out of her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>             As Rose placed it in his hand, she asked, “What are you going to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Make sure he doesn’t track us.” Bruce replied as he started typing on the phone. Rose was curious as to what he was doing, but she kept her mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>            “Why don’t we use it to lure him out?” Gar wondered, getting everyone’s attention, “Then we can get him to tell us where Dick is.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Because he won’t talk. He’s a metahuman and has been through worse than anything we can do to him.” Bruce explained, gaze still focused on the device in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>            “So what is the plan?” Jason questioned, knowing that Bruce had to have a plan, or at least, was in the beginning stages of making one.</p><p> </p><p>            Bruce however didn’t answer. He simply raised his eyes suspiciously to Rose then turned his gaze back to the phone. Quickly seeing what the problem was, Jason said, “She’s on our side Bruce.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Maybe,” was the only response Bruce gave before he walked out the room and further into the house.</p><p> </p><p>            Though Jason was still a little mad and feeling betrayed by Rose, after listening to her reasons and quietly stewing in the car on the way over, he had calmed down. And when he saw what Slade did to Gar and learned that he took Dick, Jason knew that’s what needed their attention. There was no time to be mad at Rose, especially since she was sorry and wanted to help. And despite what Bruce was probably feeling right now, he should realize all the help they could get from her.</p><p> </p><p>            Before Jason could actually say something though, Rose put a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s okay Jason. I’d probably act the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>            He didn’t try to hide that he was still upset, but he did give her a nod, agreeing to let the matter drop. That was probably a good thing because only five seconds later, Bruce came back into the room, looking like a man on a mission.</p><p> </p><p>            “So, what do you want us to do?” Donna wondered once she realized Bruce wasn’t going to say anything unless asked.</p><p> </p><p>            “While I go deal with this, Rose, if you do want to help, you can start by telling us everything you know about Slade, his aliases and houses. Anything you think that can help us find Dick.” Bruce told her. Without waiting for a response, the billionaire walked out of the room and out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>            Rose and the remaining heroes stood in an awkward silence, wondering what to do next as they heard the car engine start and disappear as Bruce drove away. After another minute or two of that passed before Donna took charge.</p><p> </p><p>            “Let’s get to work then.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Dick slowly awoke to a pounding headache and a sore neck. It took him a few seconds to realize that the pounding was only coming from the left side of his head and his head was resting on his right shoulder. Then he realized that he was sitting upright. He forced his eyes open, which was harder than it should’ve been, and he saw that he was in a dark, damp room with walls made of wood, reminding him of a cabin or something of the like. The only light came from a lamp sitting on an old wooden table across from him. He could see a window on the wall but it was completely boarded up so he couldn’t see outside. Below the window was a table where what looked like a small TV sat. As he shifted, he felt a sharp stinging pain cutting into his wrists. He looked down and saw that they tied down to the arms of the chair with piano wire.</p><p> </p><p>            Just like that, the memories came flooding back. Telling everyone the truth about the night Jericho died. Hank punching him in the face. Everyone except for Gar leaving. Slade attacking the Tower. Sending Gar, Conner and Krypto into the bunker while he went to face Slade before getting knocked out. Slade must’ve brought him here. Hopefully he didn’t get Gar or Conner. Wait, Gar was shot. Was he okay? Did the others get his signal and come to help him?</p><p> </p><p>            “You awake?” Dick turned his head to the side in time to see Slade coming up from behind him. He was still wearing his suit but without the mask, letting Dick see his captor’s face.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s about time. I was beginning to think I hit you harder than I thought.” Slade told him as he came to stand in front of his prisoner.</p><p> </p><p>            When Dick stayed silent, Slade titled his head to the side and asked, “Nothing to say?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Leave the others alone.” Dick whispered, raising his head to meet the man’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>            “Why should I? They are just as guilty of Jericho’s death as you are.” Slade told him. At the mention of Jericho, Dick lowered his head and noticed something. Slade’s right hand was twitching. That seemed weird, Slade Wilson didn’t strike him as the kind of man who would twitch when dealing with a hostage, especially one that he had a personal grudge against.</p><p> </p><p>            Brushing off the observation, Dick said, “No they aren’t. I’m the one who showed up at the church, and I’m the one who found out about Jericho and came up with the idea that we try to find out information about you from him.”</p><p> </p><p>            “The others agreed to it.” Slade reminded him, “Hank, Dawn, Donna. They were a part of it.”</p><p> </p><p>            “But the kids weren’t. Leave them alone.” Dick tried again to convince the assassin.</p><p> </p><p>            “You should’ve left Jericho alone.” The criminal countered, pulling out his sword from its sheath across his back.</p><p> </p><p>            “I know.” Dick quietly admitted, lowering his head in shame. But then he took a deep breath and said, “But going after them, going after all of us isn’t going to bring him back.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m well aware of that.” Slade said, placing the flat end of his sword against Dick’s cheek, “But you got an innocent kid killed, my kid, and I’m not going to let you get away with it.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Then take it out on me. Just leave the others alone, they are innocent too.” Dick responded as calmly as he could with the cold of the steel weapon against his face, feeling the sharp edge almost scraping his cheek as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>            “Why should I? You got Jericho involved even though he was innocent, so why shouldn’t I?” Slade questioned. He then lowered the sword before flipping it a giving his prisoner a small, quick cut on his jaw, right below his left ear. Dick clenched his jaw but give no other sign of pain, even when Slade put on a sadistic smile and said, “Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Killing me, and killing the others won’t bring him back.” Dick told him, not backing down. He didn’t care what Deathstroke did to him, but if he could somehow convince Slade to leave his friends alone, then he would do it. They shouldn’t pay for his mistake.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m well aware of that. But it will make me feel a whole lot better.” The older man replied, then his smile grew and before Dick saw it coming, he felt the blade slashing him again, this time on his upper left arm. However, having gotten used to stuff like this from his years fighting crime, he was still able to keep from grimacing in pain. Slade didn’t seem bothered by it though. He simply said, “Just like this does.”</p><p> </p><p>            “And this.” Slade said, moving the sword to make a long cut from Dick’s left elbow to the wire around his wrists, being careful not to accidently cut through the restraints. He then moved to make another cut across Dick’s right thigh, just above his knee. It was painful but not deadly and Dick didn’t make any more noise than a grunt. He had suffered through a lot worse than this.</p><p> </p><p>            “But we’ll have plenty of time for more of that later.” He then added, pulling his sword away and placing it back in its sheath. He then walked away, leaving Dick’s line of sight. He looked over his shoulder and was barely able to make out Slade’s figure from the corner of his eyes, but wasn’t able to see what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>            Whatever Slade was doing didn’t take long. Only about a minute later, he turned around with a cup in his hand and came back over to stand in front of Dick. Holding the cup right in front of the younger man’s mouth, Slade said, “Drink.”</p><p> </p><p>            “What?” Dick asked, completely confused by the order.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m not going to have you die from dehydration before I’m done with you.” Slade explained, sounding annoyed that he apparently had to. Dick stared at him, then at the cup, then back at Slade. What he had said made sense and Dick was really thirsty, but there was something in Slade’s face that told him that there was more to it.</p><p> </p><p>            Slade let out an annoyed sigh when Dick refused the drink before he grabbed Dick’s face, squeezing it so his mouth would open and forced the water down his throat. Dick tried not to, but he instinctively swallowed as the water started running down his chin. Slade soon pulled the drink away as Dick coughed, then he said, “Always have to make things difficult, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Now, I’ve got to go and collect your friends.” Slade told him. Dick tried to look up to glare at him, but his head was suddenly spinning. Drugged, Slade drugged the water. He wanted to knock him out so he couldn’t escape while he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>            “Then we can finally end this.” Dick heard Slade’s voice dimly as everything started becoming blurry. He was out cold before he even heard the assassin shut the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All is Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            This time when Dick woke up, he felt a lot more sluggish than he did before. The effects of the sedative that Slade had given him hadn’t fully worn off yet. He started to look around to see if Slade was around, but he didn’t see him. That didn’t mean he wasn’t around though. Dick had no idea how big this house, or cabin was. He could just be in another room or something.</p><p> </p><p>           There was nothing out of the ordinary from the last time he was conscious, except that he was a bit more bloodied than before due to the injuries that Slade inflicted. The blood had long since dried, which meant he must’ve been out for hours. He wondered where exactly he was, how far Slade took him from San Francisco. Or was he still in the city? For all he knew, he could be on the other side of the world.</p><p> </p><p>            Suddenly, he heard a door slam open and shut. It wasn’t the door to the room he was in, the sound was too distant to be that. But it did announce that Slade was back, and if the slamming was any indication, he was mad. Dick didn’t really have time to wonder why before the door to the room he was in opened and slammed shut. Then Slade walked right past him, threw his helmet off and came to a stop at the table the was against the wall that Dick was facing. What really surprised him though was that he wasn’t wearing his armour at all. He was wearing a pair of black pants and jacket, normal black shoes, and a grey jacket. He looked human.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick was curious as to what was going on, but he didn’t say anything. Right now, he knew where his captor was, knew he wasn’t hunting his friends. He didn’t need to get his attention at the moment. Instead, he focused on trying to find why the older man was so angry. Slade wasn’t facing him, but Dick noticed that he was clutching something in his hand. Dick leaned his head closer to get a better look, and saw that it was a phone. It only took another few seconds for him to recognize that it was Rose’s cell phone and the pieces fell into place.</p><p> </p><p>            “Rose quit on you, didn’t she?” Dick suddenly realized. Seeing Slade tense, he added, “You have her phone.”</p><p> </p><p>            “If I were you, I’d stay quiet.” Slade told them through clenched teeth, still staring down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick however, was never very good at following orders and continued putting the pieces together, “She was supposed to lead you to the others, but she left you her phone instead. You have no idea where everyone else is now.”</p><p> </p><p>            Slade then turned around to face him with a furious look on his face. He threw the phone which hit Dick’s chest, then told him, “I said, be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>            Slade’s response confirmation enough and not liking the look on his face, Dick stayed silent. The assassin also didn’t say anything. He just started pacing in front of the hero in the chair. He did that for a few minutes, then stopped with his back to Dick.</p><p> </p><p>            “There is only one explanation as to why Rose would turn on me. You did something to her.” Slade finally said, running a hand over his face.</p><p> </p><p>            “And what would that be?” Dick questioned. He had his own theory why Rose would go against her father, but as he clearly didn’t know the girl that well, he didn’t say what it was.</p><p> </p><p>            “You manipulated her, lied to her, just like you did to Jericho.” Slade answered, coming over to stand directly in front of Dick.</p><p> </p><p>            “The only thing I did, with her and Jericho, is tell them the truth. Something you are clearly incapable of.” Dick said with a glare. He knew that he wasn’t completely truthful when he first met Jericho and was trying to get close to him to find out about the young man’s father, but he didn’t lie at all about Slade when it came up. And Rose already knew her father was a monster. Or at least, he thought she knew. He had no idea what she was all aware of when he brought her to the Tower. Now though, it was clear she did know the truth.</p><p> </p><p>            “I was protecting them!” Slade shouted, punching Dick in the face.</p><p> </p><p>            Quickly recovering from the blow, though his jaw was throbbing from the abuse, Dick said, “By cutting out Rose’s eye and making her a part of your revenge plan?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I didn’t want either of my children involved. But when you got Jericho involved, I had to get her involved.” Slade told him.</p><p> </p><p>            “No you didn’t.” Dick replied, his conviction strong enough to not leave any room for argument. Without giving Slade a chance to try, he continued, “You don’t deserve Rose. I may not have spent a lot of time with her, but I could tell she’s a good kid, a smart one. And you didn’t deserve Jericho either. Neither of us did. He was so much better than all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>            Slade reared his fist back, ready to punch him again. Dick braced himself for it, but right before he made contact with his face, he stopped. The detective stared at him, confused by why he would suddenly stop. It almost looked like his hand was shaking. Turning his gaze to his captor’s face, he saw a strange expression. There was something in his eyes, a mixture of conflicting emotions. Anger, guilt, desperation, remorse, frustration. It didn’t really make any sense, unless of course Slade was feeling guilty that Jericho died, but he had showed that he firmly believed only Dick was at fault, why would he suddenly feel guilty? And even if he was, it shouldn’t be strong enough to override the anger that was making him lash out.</p><p> </p><p>            The criminal then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes again, Dick saw the resolution in gaze. He then pulled his arm back again and this time, the punch it Dick in the temple and black stars danced across his line of vision. Suddenly, he wasn’t there anymore.</p><p> </p><p>            He was back in that church, lying on the steps to the platform where the priest or preacher or whoever would preach from. His brain throbbed against his skull, blood ran from the several cuts he received from Deathstroke’s sword, his shoulder screamed in pain due to the stab wound. In front of him, he could barely make out Jericho and Slade, kneeling in front of each other. Slade had taken off his mask and was now staring into his son’s eyes and whispering something, but Dick couldn’t make it out. And before he could even try, he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>            Slowly coming back to, Dick’s injured brain tried to put together another puzzle. The sudden memory from the day Jericho died, mixed emotions on Slade’s face, the sudden hesitation, the twitching of his fingers earlier that actually reminded him of the sign language that Jericho would use. Jericho.</p><p> </p><p>            “Jericho’s not dead, is he?” Dick whispered, stunned by the realization. He looked up at Slade and saw how he just froze in shock. Dick however continued, “He’s still alive, inside of you. He jumped into your body.”</p><p> </p><p>            “And because of you, he’s stuck in my body. It’s the only way to keep him alive.” Slade told him, pulling a dagger out from his belt, “And you will pay for it. Believe me, he wants this as badly as I do.”</p><p> </p><p>            Dick grimaced and clenched his teeth as Slade brought the dagger down into his right leg, right above the cut he made earlier. Shaking slightly from the pain, Dick said, “If he does, then why don’t you let him take control? Let him take his revenge himself. He deserves it more than you do.”</p><p> </p><p>            Again, Slade froze. The second that Dick’s captor told him that Jericho wanted him to torture him, to get his revenge on him and the rest of the Titans, Dick knew that something was up. He wouldn’t blame Jericho if that was what he wanted, it was him who was wronged after all, but he knew Jericho enough to know that he wasn’t really the revenge type. And if he really did want Slade to do this, then why were there times he stopped right before he punched him or something? Why could he see a struggle in the older man’s eyes?</p><p> </p><p>            An enraged expression came over Slade’s face and Dick knew who exactly who was in control. The grey-haired man immediately punched him in the face, and then again, and again, too fast for Dick to have any time to recover. He then pummeled his fist in the black-haired young man’s stomach, then his rib, hard enough that Dick wondered if he cracked them. Catching his breath, Dick looked up at Slade, needing to make sure that Jericho knew something before the assassin killed him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Jericho, just know, that I’m really sorry, about that night. If I could go back and change it, I would in a heartbeat.” Dick told the young man trapped in his father’s body. Slade again froze and a rush of different emotions ran over his face. Dick wasn’t sure what he thought would happen, if Jericho would be able to get control, be able to respond at all, but he needed to say it, he needed Jericho to know.</p><p> </p><p>            When he saw Slade’s face eventually harden in fury and his grip tighten on his dagger, he knew what was about to happen and braced himself for the pain the man was about to inflict.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel wandered aimlessly around the house. She didn’t really know where the others were or what they were doing but she had no doubt they were just as frustrated as she was. Bruce had come back a couple of hours ago but he said nothing about what he was doing when he was gone. He simply came in and ordered them to tell him everything Rose had told them about Slade. After that, he went to a different room and left them alone, without telling them anything. It was frustrating and a bit surprising.</p><p> </p><p>            When she had first realized that Bruce Wayne was Batman, she couldn’t really believe it even though it did make sense. Dick and Jason hardly ever talked about him but she had heard from the tabloids of how Bruce Wayne was a partier and a playboy, that the only time he was serious was when he was at work. She knew now that that must’ve all been an act to keep people from connecting him to Batman. It sure worked, and gave her a newfound respect for Dick. There had been times that he would work on something without telling them any details or would go off on his own without giving an explanation or anything and it annoyed her to no end. It felt like he didn’t trust her, didn’t trust any of them. But if that’s what Bruce was like, only worse, then no wonder Dick had so many issues with asking for help and showing how he was really feeling. She couldn’t imagine growing up with someone so distant and emotionless.</p><p> </p><p>             While she and Gar and Conner were stunned and a little put off by his attitude, the others weren’t. She supposed that made sense as they had known Bruce and Batman so they probably expected the behaviour, but she could tell that they were still upset about the lack of information or action. She wondered how long it would be before someone snapped and who it would be. Right now, she had a feeling it would either be Hank or Jason because they were the most impulsive of the group. The purple-haired teenager was pulled out of her thoughts however when she entered the living room and found Gar on the couch, staring at the downwards with a guilty expression on his face. Conner and Krypto were also in the room, but they were sitting on the floor right in front of the TV watching cartoons.</p><p> </p><p>            “How are you doing?” Rachel asked, sitting down on the couch beside Gar.</p><p> </p><p>            “Alright, I guess.” Gar replied quietly, looking down at his lap. When Rachel put her hand on his good shoulder, he added, “I just, I can’t help but thinking that if Conner and I didn’t go to the bunker, we could’ve stopped Slade from taking him.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You might’ve, or you might’ve both gotten yourselves killed.” She responded. Gar didn’t say anything to that. He just continued staring downwards, silently telling her that despite the truth of her words, he was still feeling guilty for going into the bunker for safety.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s not your fault Gar. It’s no one’s but Slade’s. He started all of this.” Rachel told him, an angry expression coming upon her face.</p><p> </p><p>            Gar finally looked over at her, also looking angry, but she soon realized that he was mad at her when he said, “And yet somehow, you guys all blamed Dick, for everything and left when we needed to stick together.”</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel was stunned into silence. Gar had never really talked to her like this, even when she was mad at him for not including her when he and Jason went after Dr. Light. And she didn’t really have a defense because she knew he was right. None of them should’ve left. Dick had literally said that Jericho was in the building and still, they all turned tail and ran like cowards. She didn’t even really know why she left. She just was so mad that he was keeping secrets, that they were all keeping secrets which could get them killed. She wanted space so when the others decided to leave, she went with Donna. She never meant for any of this to happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ring! Ring! Ring!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Her stunned silence was suddenly broken by the sound of her phone ringing. The younger teenager stared at Gar for another few seconds before she stood up, went over to her bag to grab her phone. As she looked at the screen, she frowned a little at the name that was popping up before she accepted the call.</p><p> </p><p>            “Kory?” Rachel said once she had the phone up by her ear.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>“Rachel? Oh thank G*d.”</em> Kory’s panicked voice answered. Without giving Rachel a chance to even think of a response, she said, <em>“I’m at the Tower and it’s a mess and there’s no one here.”</em></p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, Dick, Gar and Conner were attacked.” Rachel told her, unsure of a gentler way to say it.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>“What?” </em>Kory shouted loud enough that Rachel pulled the phone away from her ear. When she was sure that she wasn’t going to yell anymore, she brought the phone back and said, “Look, it’ll be easier to explain in person. I’ll text you the address.”</p><p> </p><p>            Though she could tell that Kory wanted answers now, she agreed and hung up. As Rachel turned back to Gar, she said, “Kory’s on her way.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, if anyone can get the others to smarten up and actually do something, it would be Kory.” Gar told her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Who’s Kory?” The two looked over at Conner and found that his attention was now on them instead of the TV.</p><p> </p><p>            “She’s a friend. She’s the girl who helped you, back at the Tower.” Rachel explained.</p><p> </p><p>            “Oh. I liked her.” Conner said with a smile, which caused Gar and Rachel to grin in return.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, she’s awesome.” Gar told him. Rachel nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            During the last hour as Rachel waited for Kory to show up, things didn’t change much in the house. Bruce came back was as uncommunicative as before, talking only to Jason and Donna. Then he got a phone call. He didn’t say who it was or what it was about, but apparently it was important enough that he had to leave. Though it was clear that he wasn’t happed about it and didn’t want to leave, he still did. Rachel wondered what could’ve been so important that he would leave when Dick’s life was on the line but she didn’t dare ask. She had a feeling that wouldn’t go over well.</p><p> </p><p>            Once he was gone, Donna filled them in on what Bruce had apparently been doing. He had found that Slade put a tracker on Rose’s cellphone so he could find her. Bruce then put one of his own trackers on it then sent a quick but urgent text to the assassin and left the phone out for Slade to find with a note that said that she quit. While they could’ve lured Slade into a trap, Bruce was most likely right that it wouldn’t help them find Dick. This way, Slade would lead them straight to him. However, that meant that there wasn’t anything to do but wait.</p><p> </p><p>            Donna, Dawn, Hank and Rose were going over everything that they knew about Slade, trying to theorize where he might be keeping their friend and leader as well as coming up with a plan to take him down. Rachel and Gar both wanted to be there and help, but they had nothing to do and it already looked like the adults were going to snap from all the frustration and fear they were all feeling, so they decide it was better for them to stay out of the way. Besides, they already had Jason around doing who knows what. They didn’t the other three around doing the same thing. So they stayed in the living room with the TV on that only Conner was watching.</p><p> </p><p>            Finally, there was a knock at the door. A glance out the window confirmed that Kory had arrived and Rachel rushed to let her in.</p><p> </p><p>            “Kory.” Rachel greeted as she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>            “Rachel.” Kory returned the greeting, entering the house. She immediately pulled the girl into a quick hug before she pulled away and asked, “Are you okay.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Rachel assured her. The sound of footsteps behind her had her glancing over her shoulder to find that both Gar and Conner had gotten to their feet and were walking towards them.</p><p> </p><p>            “You want to tell me what the h*ll’s going on? And why Gar is wearing a sling?” Kory asked, looking at the green-haired teenager, her eyes focusing on his injured arm.</p><p> </p><p>            “I got shot.” Gar said with a somewhat sheepishly tone. Kory quickly made her way over to him and gently hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Are you okay?” The alien wondered as she pulled away so she could look at his face.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Gar answered, nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>            Kory then glanced over at Conner who smiled and waved at her. She gave him a smile and nod before turning so that she was somewhat facing all three of them and asked, “Okay, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>            Kory sat quietly on the couch, listening carefully as Rachel and Gar filled her in on everything that happened while she was gone. She tried to keep the mixture of emotions off her face but she wasn’t sure she succeeded. She was still reeling from the news of her parents’ and friends’ deaths at her own sister’s hands and from having to kill Faddei. The fact the while she was gone, Gar and Dick were attacked and Dick was kidnapped infuriated her and filled her with guilt. If she had stayed, maybe she could have helped stop Slade. And if the others also stayed instead of blaming Dick for absolutely everything, they could’ve beaten him, even if he did have super abilities.</p><p> </p><p>            “So what’s the plan to rescue him?” Kory asked once the two teenagers told her everything they knew.</p><p> </p><p>            “No idea. We still don’t know for sure where they are. Or what’s going on.” Rachel answered, “The others have been trying to work out a plan ever since Bruce left, but they haven’t told us anything really.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Where were you anyways?” Gar asked. He had been wondering what she had been up every since he learned from Dick that she left. She didn’t seem that angry with Dick as the others were and she left after they all did so it didn’t seem like the reason she left was the same as everyone else’s was, but Dick never told him why she took off.</p><p> </p><p>            “I had to deal with some, personal stuff.” Kory told him with a poker face expression. It was a good one, but it was useless against Rachel who was able sense the grief and anger rolling off her friend.</p><p> </p><p>            “You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m fine.” Kory replied with a tone that made it clear to Rachel that that was the only answer she was going to get and to drop the subject.</p><p> </p><p>            Gar and Rachel looked at each other, but at that point, they heard a door open and the sound of footsteps running towards them. Donna soon appeared, followed by Jason, Rose, Hank and Dawn as she announced, “We got Slade’s location.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You did?” Rachel said excitedly as she jumped to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>            “Kory?” Donna said, staring at the redhead. Gar had told them that she left not long after they all did but he had no idea where she went and everything that happened, Donna didn’t think to contact her and find out what was going. As far as she knew, no one had called her, so how did she get here?</p><p> </p><p>            “Hi.” Kory replied.</p><p> </p><p>            “When did you get here?” Dawn asked.</p><p> </p><p>            “Not that long ago. I went to the Tower and found it a mess. I called Rachel and she told me to come here. She just finished telling me what’s going on.” Kory informed them.</p><p> </p><p>            “You found Slade?” Gar then brought the attention back to the matter at hand.</p><p> </p><p>            “Slade’s the creepy person who attacked us, right?” Conner asked, trying to keep track of what was all going on. He had done his best to listen and make sense over what was happening and managed to get some answers for his many questions when Gar and Rachel told everything to the girl who had helped save his life, but there were still a few things he didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yes.” Donna answered, trying not to sound frustrated with the clone. She knew that he didn’t really know what was going on and she did feel a little bad that they hadn’t filled him in yet, but they didn’t have time for this.</p><p> </p><p>            “He’s out near the Boggs Mountain State Forest, two hours from here, according to the tracker Bruce put on Rose’s phone.” Jason chimed in, trying to keep the focus on finding Slade and Dick.</p><p> </p><p>            “And you’re sure that it’s him who took it, and not some random person who thought they got lucky by finding an abandoned cell phone?” Kory wondered as she crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m sure.” Donna told her.</p><p> </p><p>            Before Kory could ask her how she knew, Rose added, “Slade has this property near there.”</p><p> </p><p>            With everyone’s eyes now on her, Rose explained, “I’ve never been there before, but there were times he would disappear for weeks. And he always took this one fake ID when he did.”</p><p> </p><p>            “The property is under that ID’s name.” Jason revealed.</p><p> </p><p>            “And you’re sure this is where he took Dick?” Gar asked, hoping the answer was yes. They had taken too long already.</p><p> </p><p>            “Positive. By now he knows that I’m not working for him so I doubt he’d go to the house where I lived or any of the other houses I know about.” Rose responded.</p><p> </p><p>            “But doesn’t he know that you know about his IDs?” Kory questioned, staring intently at the one-eyed girl.</p><p> </p><p>            “Nope. I found them while he was out doing other stuff. Then when he was gone, I noticed the one missing.” Rose answered.</p><p> </p><p>            For a minute, they all stared at each other. They all knew that they was a risk, that Rose could still be playing them, could be leading them into a trap, but they also knew that this was the only lead they had and the longer they waited, the higher the chance that when they did find Dick, Slade would’ve already killed him. Looking into her teammates’ eyes, seeing that they were all willing to take the risk, Donna ordered, “Okay, let’s suit up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hope Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Donna, Hank, Dawn, Rachel, Jason, Rose and Conner walked through the forest for what felt like hours. And that was after the hour-long car ride to get to the forest. It would have been at least twice as long, but Hank was a very fast driver.</p><p> </p><p>            Slade had definitely built the cabin with the intention that no one would find it. There wasn’t even a path for any kind of vehicle, or even walking. It made Donna wonder how on earth Slade managed to drag Dick out here. It also made her wish that Gar was with them. If he could turn into tiger, then he could probably use the animal’s heightened sense of smell to find the cabin. But since he was injured, they made him stay behind at the safehouse with Krypto as extra protection, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>            A gasp and rustling noise had the Amazonian turning around to find Rachel on the ground, having apparently tripped. As she got to her feet, the teenager asked, “Any chance there’s an easier path?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Slade had this place made for the sole purpose of not being found. Of course it’s going to be difficult to find.” Rose told her, pressing onwards. Nobody had a response for that and they kept moving forward towards the coordinates.</p><p> </p><p>            Dawn was getting tired, and she hadn’t even fought anyone yet. Though she had still in shape over the last few months despite ‘retiring’, walking through a dense forest in her Dove outfit for the last hour or so was tiring. It was also making her sweat which in turned made her uncomfortable and made it even more difficult to move. Looking over at Hank and Jason, she saw that they seemed to be having the same trouble, but the others weren’t. She supposed that shouldn’t shock her as Kory, Rachel and Conner didn’t have any suits so they were just wearing their normal clothes and Donna was an Amazonian, but Rose looked as though she had done this before, or something like it. Maybe it was because of her abilities that she got from Slade.</p><p> </p><p>            The blonde was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed something tied to a branch high up in a tree not that far ahead.</p><p> </p><p>            “Camera.” Dawn announced. Everyone stopped and looked up at the tree where the camera was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>            Knowing that they had now most likely lost the element of surprise, Donna continued walking towards the cabin at a faster speed as she said, “We gotta move.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            One of the many problems with being kidnapped and tortured was how easy it was to lose track of time. Dick had no idea how long he had been Slade’s prisoner anymore. With all the punches he got to the head, he couldn’t think straight anymore. All the blood he had lost probably didn’t help. Slade had been enjoying taking his knife to him, and was smart enough to make sure he didn’t cut an artery or stab him anywhere important. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though. However, he was able to keep from screaming or crying out in pain. He counted that as a small win.</p><p> </p><p>            Slade’s attention was suddenly pulled towards the small TV that was still sitting on the table near the corner of the room. Dick didn’t bother to really look at what it was. His head was pounding too much to care or decide if he actually should care. At the moment, all he could think about was that he was getting a brief respite.</p><p> </p><p>            “Guess I don’t have to go hunting.” Slade said, dropping the bloodied knife on the table. Looking over his shoulder at the barely conscious man, he revealed, “Your friends are coming straight to me.”</p><p> </p><p>            Dick leaned his head as far as he could to get a better look at the screen and saw eight figures walking through a forest, figures that he recognized. Five of them were wearing suits, Wonder Girl, Hawk, Dove, Robin and one that he didn’t know the name of, but he recognized the white hair tumbling down the girl’s back. The other three were wearing normal clothes which made their identities that much easier to figure out. Kory, Rachel and Conner. He wasn’t really expecting any of them to show up, but he definitely didn’t think Rose and Conner would be with them.</p><p> </p><p>            Slade, seeing how Dick reacted to the sight of the other so called ‘heroes’, smirked and moved the screen so he could see it more easily and said, “Now, you can have a clear view of me, killing all of your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>            Dick immediately started looked around, trying to find a way to get free so he could stop Slade from going after his friends. The wires wrapped around his wrists instantly started cutting into his skin, making him bleeding even more than he already was, but then he realized that the chair was wooden and it wasn’t bolted down to the floor. He knew how to get free, but it was going to suck. Needing to keep Slade away from the others though, he gripped the arms of the chair, stood up and slammed the chair down and backwards. Like he wanted, it crushed under the force and his weight and landed hard on the ground, pieces of the chair digging into his back.</p><p> </p><p>            The criminal, hearing the noise, rushed over to stop him, which wasn’t difficult as Dick was still on the ground. He grabbed Dick by the sleeves of his shirt and lifted him up, but then the police detective kicked his leg into Slade’s groin. He grunted and let go of him and Dick punched him across the face. The blow was enough that Slade turned completely around and caught himself on the table, using it to keep from falling. However, he quickly turned back to face him, holding the dagger he had left on the table only minutes earlier.</p><p> </p><p>            Slade charged at him, swinging the weapon but Dick ducked out of the way and threw a punch towards the older man’s stomach which landed, though not as strongly as he intended. The adrenaline rush was wearing off. Dick didn’t really stop fighting however. The longer he fought, the more time his team had to get here and the less of a chance Slade had at ambushing them.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick went to punch him again, but Slade grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully before he slashed him across the ribs. Dick tried to kick him, but lost his balance and started to fall. Before he could, Slade let go of his hand and wrapped his hand around his neck, lifting him and forcing his back against the well, then pointed the dagger right over his heart, the tip barely touching his skin.</p><p> </p><p>            “This is what should’ve happened that night.” Slade hissed in his ear, then started to push the tip of the dagger into Dick’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick grunted at the added pain but couldn’t do anything to stop it. His body was weak from blood loss, dehydration, his injuries, and maybe even infection as well. Slade’s hand around his neck, forcing him upright was the only reason he wasn’t lying on the ground right now. The small amount of adrenaline he gained had been used up. Even if he was able to fight back though, he probably wouldn’t. Slade was right. That night five years ago should’ve ended like this, with his death, not Jericho’s.</p><p> </p><p>            As much as it hurt, Dick quickly realized it wasn’t as bad as it should’ve been. It was possible that he was in shock, but he doubted it. He glanced down and saw that the dagger had started to dig into his chest, but just the tip. Dick raised his eyes to look at Slade’s face and saw that it was scrunched up in determination and frustration. It almost seemed like he was trying to stab him through the heart but couldn’t. As though something was trying to stop him, or someone.</p><p> </p><p>            Realizing what was going on, Dick croaked out, “It’s okay Jericho. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>            Slade’s expression turned to one of fury, which Dick expected and started to push the blade in deeper, but then there was a loud crash and a voice screamed out, “No!”</p><p> </p><p>            Suddenly, Slade was thrown backwards away from him with his knife dropping to the ground. Without the assassin holding him up though, Dick also fell to the floor and immediately blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            As the Titans got closer to the cabin, they noticed more and more cameras. Donna considered having Kory blast them so that Slade wouldn’t know where they were, but since he already knew they were here, she didn’t see the point in it. It was better that they save their energy and strength for the actual battle.</p><p> </p><p>            “There.” Kory called out, pointing to the cabin through the trees about 15 minutes after they spotted the first camera.</p><p> </p><p>            Donna leaned over to see, then looked over at Conner and asked, “Do you see any traps or anything surrounding it?”</p><p> </p><p>            A confused expression covered the boy’s face, but he looked over at the cabin, then back at Donna and said, “I don’t think so, but I do hear something. It sounds like fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>            As much as Donna could see they all wanted to rush the building, Donna hesitated in giving the order. She didn’t want to lead them into a trap. Though Slade probably wouldn’t expect them to find his cabin, she wouldn’t put it past him to have layers of security around the place besides the cameras. And though Conner said he didn’t see anything, he was still new to using his powers, he might’ve missed something.</p><p> </p><p>            Turning back to face Conner, about to ask him if he was sure that it was safe, she saw that he was staring at the house, and was growing more worried with every second. Her decision made up, she said, “Titans, go.”</p><p> </p><p>            They rushed up to the door so fast that it would’ve been amusing, like little children having a race. Before they reached the entrance however, Rachel used her powers to not only open the door, but blast the edges around the doorway, making an opening large enough for all of them to enter at practically the same time. And when they did, they were all horrified by what they saw.</p><p> </p><p>            Slade stood in regular clothes, holding Dick up against the wall by his throat. The side of Dick’s face that they could see was covered in blood, and his clothes were ripped and torn, also covered in blood. What terrified them though was the fact that Slade had a dagger digging into Dick’s chest, right where his heart was.</p><p> </p><p>            “No!” Rachel screamed as her eyes turned black and the gem in her forehead glowed. A black cloud seemed to come out of her and flew right into Slade. It pushed him straight toward the opposite wall, away from Dick, who immediately fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick!” Donna shouted as she raced towards him. Falling onto her knees beside him, Wonder Girl couldn’t help but exclaim, “Oh my G*d.”</p><p> </p><p>            She gently turned him so that he was lying flat on his back, her hands already starting to red with his blood. Seeing that he was unconscious, she started tapping his cheek and said, “Dick? Come on Dick, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>            It took about a minute, but Dick did slowly and sluggishly open his eyes, or eye as his left one was swollen shut. He looked completely out of it, but most’ve been at least somewhat aware because he managed to focus on her and with a weak voice, he whispered, “Donna?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I’m right here Dick. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Donna assured him with a small smile. As she started looking him over though, she wasn’t sure if that would be the case. There were several cuts along his body, some that were still bleeding. He almost looked like he had taken a bath in red paint with how much covered him. His clothes were soaked, ripped and torn so she couldn’t really see any bruises besides the ones on his face. She was positive they were there though, and his skin felt like he was on fire.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick!” Donna heard Rachel shout before she saw her drop down beside her from the corner of her eye. Kory and Dawn came around to Dick’s other side and also got down to their knees. Donna had actually forgotten about them for the last minute or so, all of her attention on Dick.</p><p> </p><p>            “Is he okay?” Jason asked, coming over with Hank though they stayed standing.</p><p> </p><p>            “No. We need to get him out of here.” Donna said, looking up at them.</p><p> </p><p>            “We can’t let Slade get away.” Rose spoke up, looking at back and forth at all of the heroes. Donna looked over in the direction where she had seen Rachel throw the criminal, but he wasn’t there anymore. He wasn’t in the room at all. He must’ve run or something.</p><p> </p><p>            For a few seconds, Donna stayed silent. Looking down at her injured friend, her little brother, she finally understood what he had felt all those years ago when he found her after she was attacked by Deathstroke. She wanted to hunt down Slade, wanted to make him bleed, wanted him to suffer, wanted him to die by her hands for everything he had done. She couldn’t do that right now though. They needed to get Dick out of here, and she was the fastest option of them all.</p><p> </p><p>            “You guys go after Slade, I’ll get Dick to the safe house.” Donna decided. She then looked over at Kory and said, “Help me get him up.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You got him?” Hank asked, coming over as Donna and Kory struggled to get Dick upright. Since he was barely conscious, his body was completely limp which made it difficult but it was nothing an Amazon warrior and a super-powered alien couldn’t handle.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I got him. You guys go.” Donna replied. The others stared worriedly at Dick for a few seconds before they took off in the direction they saw Slade go. Kory remained for a few extra seconds, staring at Dick before she followed after the others. Meanwhile, Donna began the trek towards the door, slowly so she wouldn’t hurt her friend any more than he already was, whispering, “It’s okay Dick, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Donna?” Dick croaked in return, then groaned when Donna’s grip on his arm slid down to his wrist, which she quickly fixed.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m right here Dick, I’m taking you home.” Donna told him, continuing towards the exit. Once they were outside, she kept going until they were in spot where there were no trees covering the sky, then turned to look at Dick.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey, remember what we used to do, when we were kids? How we’d go up to the roof of Wayne Manor when we were bored?” Donna asked. Dick stared at her confusingly, struggling to concentrate on what she was talking about. When she saw him nod, she said, “Well, we’re going to do that again, so I need you to hold on. Can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>            Again, Dick nodded and she felt him try to the shoulder of her suit. Tightening her own hold on him, feeling a little guilty when he heard him wince, she told him, “Okay, here we go.”</p><p> </p><p>            Donna bent her knees, getting close to the ground, then pushed up with all her might and shot through the air. Flying ended up being one of the first things Diana taught her when she finally agreed to make Donna Wonder Girl. She wanted Donna to know how to do it so if a situation ever got to dangerous, she could get away easily. The photographer hardly did it anymore as she stopped being a superhero but the memory of how to do it was engraved in her body. She would never truly forget it and now, it was the fastest way to get Dick to the safehouse.</p><p> </p><p>            “Just hold on Dick.” Donna begged Dick as they flew through the air towards safety. Dick however, made no response which caused Donna to go faster, terrified that she could still lose him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I put Donna flying in this story. From what I’ve heard from more knowledgeable fans, Donna can fly. I’m not really sure why they didn’t have that in the show (probably budget reasons or something) but I decided to have that in this story. If you guys are wondering about Kory, well, I’m going to say she doesn’t realize she can fly yet. Or maybe the bracelets that are supposed to help her control her powers are keeping her from flying or something. Hope you guys liked this chapter! See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. War's Not Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            As Donna reached the house and flew down into the yard, she saw the back door swing open and Bruce and Gar running towards them. Bruce hadn’t filled her in on why he needed to leave or where he had gone, but she was glad that he was back now to help. The older man was at their side the second she touched the ground with Dick who was now practically unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>            “We need to get him inside.” Bruce said as he put Dick’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around his waist. Donna nodded and together, they dragged Dick into the house with Gar leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>            Gar opened the door for them, allowing them to enter more easily and Donna saw two more figures coming down the hall into the living room. She easily recognized the elderly, white-haired man as Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne’s butler, though it took her a minute to recognize the woman with him. But after a few seconds, she realized it was Dr. Leslie Thompkins, the doctor that Bruce and Dick, and probably Jason would go to as she was aware of their vigilante identities. Bruce was smart to bring her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Bring him in here!” Leslie ordered, pointing at the room where she had set up her equipment. They did as they did and started to lay him on top of the bed that had been stripped of everything besides a clean sheet. Bruce and Donna then backed away slightly so Leslie and Alfred could begin examining him.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick stared up at the ceiling, confused as to what was going on. He was boiling, and his head felt like it wasn’t attached to his body. Where was he? What was going on? He could see Leslie and Alfred leaning over him. What were they doing here? Where did they come from? He was so confused and he had no energy or strength find out. He just closed his eyes and fell into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>            “He’s bleeding everywhere.” The doctor commented when she saw how he was covered with blood.</p><p> </p><p>            “You can help him though, right?” Donna couldn’t help but asked, terrified that Dick might be beyond help.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ll do everything I can, I promise.” Leslie replied. When she looked back up, noticing Donna and Gar hovering, she added, “You two should go wait outside.”</p><p> </p><p>            “But,” Gar immediately started to protest before Donna interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Gar, they need the space to work. We’ll keep you updated.” Though he wasn’t happy about it, at all, he knew from experience that a doctor needed space to work and she already had the butler and Bruce, and Donna if she had anything to say about it, helping out. After one last look and Dick’s lax, bloodied face, he turned and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>            Seeing that only Gar left, Leslie looked back up at Donna and told her, “You should go too.”</p><p> </p><p>            “No, I’m not leaving.” Donna responded, still staring at her childhood best friend.</p><p> </p><p>            “Donna,” Leslie started with a warning tone before she was suddenly cut off.</p><p> </p><p>            The photographer glared as she said, “I’m not leaving him.”</p><p> </p><p>            Leslie stared at her. She didn’t know Donna very well. She met her not long after Dick as Robin was attacked and nearly killed by Two-Face when he was only 13 years-old. He had been in a coma for weeks and Donna had been by his side when she would come to check on him. After Dick recovered, Leslie would only see her occasionally if Bruce and Dick had been injured. One thing she did learn about Wonder Woman’s sidekick though was that Donna wasn’t going to do something she didn’t want to. If Leslie wanted her to leave, she would have to knock her out and drag her from the room. It was better, and easier, to just let her stay.</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay, then help me get his clothes off.” Leslie directed the request to both Donna and Bruce, then turned to the butler and said, “Alfred, I need warm water.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Right away Dr. Thompkins.” Alfred responded before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>            Leslie went back to work on cutting off Dick’s shirt and as she looked at the face of the man that she had known since he was a boy, she whispered, “Hang in there Dick.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Gar paced back and forth across the living room while Krypto sat on the floor watching him. There wasn’t anything else to do. He tried turning the TV on to distract himself but quickly grew bored and shut it off. He tried to read a book, but couldn’t concentrate. So he sat still and waited, then got his feet and started pacing, unable to keep his nervous energy bottled up inside. It had been nearly two hours since Donna arrived with Dick and besides Alfred coming in and out to grab stuff, he knew nothing about what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>            Just over the two-hour mark, Gar heard the front door. He looked over and saw Hank, Dawn, Kory, Rachel, Jason, Conner and Rose all enter the house.</p><p> </p><p>            “Did you guys get Slade?” Gar asked as he rushed over to them. Krypto also got up and ran over to Conner, who leaned down to pet him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Almost, but he had an escape route planned out in advance, along with some obstacles to keep us busy while he ran.” Hank growled, furious and frustrated at the whole situation. He walked past the teen without another word.</p><p> </p><p>            “How’s Dick?” Rachel wondered, coming to stand in front of Gar.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t know. No one has come out since they took Dick into the room in the back.” The green-haired teenager answered, lowering his head.</p><p> </p><p>            “What?” Jason questioned as he took off his mask, confused by Gar’s answered.</p><p> </p><p>            “Bruce showed up about an hour after you guys left, with some guy named Alfred and a doctor, Leslie Thompkins. They’re taking care of Dick. Donna’s with them.” Gar explained.</p><p> </p><p>            “They haven’t said anything?” Kory asked, remembering that Donna had left with Dick nearly three hours ago and, according to Dawn and Hank, would’ve gotten Dick back to the safehouse within 10 minutes of leaving.</p><p> </p><p>            Shaking his head, Gar said, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>            The next hour passed in silence. Those who had gone to rescue Dick decided to clean up and change their clothes before they regrouped in the living room with Gar. Jason turned the TV back on and tried to watch but it was clear his mind was on the former Robin. Rose sat beside him on the loveseat. Kory sat on one side of the large couch, Gar sat on the other and Rachel was in the middle. Hank was leaning against the wall, staring out the window, watching the sun set behind the trees in the backyard while Dawn sat in the chair in between the couch and loveseat. In front of the TV sat Conner and Krypto, completely entranced by the images on the screen. Finally, they all heard the footsteps of two people walking down the hall towards them.</p><p> </p><p>            “Bruce. Leslie.” Jason said, standing up and coming over to the adults. The others followed in suit.</p><p> </p><p>            “Are you all alright?” Bruce questioned as he glanced over them all, though it ended and lingered on Jason.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, we’re fine. How’s Dick?” Dawn wondered.</p><p> </p><p>            “Not good.” Leslie answered. Seeing their worried looks, she took a deep breath and continued, “He’s got a massive concussion, five broken ribs and several cuts and stab wounds. Luckily, they didn’t hit anything vital, but he lost a lot of blood. And several of those injuries are infected. I’ve cleaned and bandaged the wound and have gotten him started on antibiotics which will hopefully take effect soon.”</p><p> </p><p>            For a few seconds, everyone was silent as they processed her words, then the purple-haired teenager that Leslie didn’t recognize asked, “Is he going to be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Right now, we just have to wait and see.” Leslie responded. Hating the dejected and worried expressions on their faces, she added, “But I’ve seen him bounce back from worse than this. Dick’s a fighter, I think we all know that firsthand.”</p><p> </p><p>            They all nodded, agreeing with the doctor’s last statement, then Gar said with a hopeful tone, “Can we see him?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Not right now.” Leslie replied. Noticing that they all seemed like they were about to argue with her, she quickly started to explain.</p><p> </p><p>            “Since his immune system is working overtime fighting the infection, I think it will be better to not have many people in the room. Last thing he needs is contradicting another illness.” No one looked happy, but they accepted her reasoning.</p><p> </p><p>            An elderly man then appeared behind Bruce and Leslie and said with a British accent, “I shall prepare a late dinner. You all appear famished.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Thank you Alfred.” Bruce responded.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m not really hungry.” Rachel told them, looking down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>            “Now, I know we are all worried about Master Dick, but starving yourselves is not going to help.” Alfred told her, then proceeded into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>            Kory came over to Rachel, put a hand on her shoulder and said, “Food sounds great. And it will be something to do while we wait for Dick to get better.”</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel’s only response was to turn and wrap her arms around Kory’s waist. Kory moved her hand to wrap her arm around Rachel’s shoulders and led her back to the couch where everyone else was sitting once again while Bruce and Leslie both went back down the hallway to check on Dick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Points to anyone who got the Two-Face reference. For those who didn’t, it’s a refence to the comic Robin: Year One, written by Chuck Dixon and Scott Beaty, illustrated by Javier Pulido and Marcos Martin, if you guys want to check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All the Shattered Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Hot. It was too hot. Why was it so hot? It felt like he was on fire. Was he actually on fire? Why wouldn’t someone dump cold water on him and put it out? Maybe no one was around. But then why hadn’t the fire killed him yet? He’d rather that than the agony of burning alive.</p><p> </p><p>            Suddenly, Dick felt a cold, wet cloth being laid on his forehead and someone’s cold fingers pressing against his cheek. Moaning, he leaned his head into the hand and a gentle voice whispered, “Shh. It’s okay Dick, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>            Forcing his eyes open, Dick saw Donna sitting beside him. He turned his head in her direction to see her better, which caused the cloth on his head to fall off. Seeing that he was awake, Donna smiled and said, “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Donna? What,” Dick’s voice broke off as he started coughing. It wasn’t until then that he noticed how dry his throat was. It was liking he had been eating sand.</p><p> </p><p>            The coughing fit lasted for what felt like hours and was so painful that he almost blacked out. By the time he stopped, he noticed that Donna had moved from the chair that she had been sitting on. She was now on the bed with him and had her arms around him, propping him up in a sitting position so he could breathe easier. Now that he was done coughing, he collapsed in her arms and closed his eyes, his energy completely spent. Before he could fall back asleep, he felt something cold being pressed against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>            “Here, drink this.” Donna told him. Dick didn’t really want to, he wanted to go back to sleep, but whatever was against his mouth suddenly tipped a little and he felt cold water hit his lips. Immediately he opened his mouth and drank greedily.</p><p> </p><p>            All too soon, the water was pulled away from him, and when he tried to move his hand to grab it, he heard Donna say, “Sorry Dick, but if you drink too much, you’re going to make yourself sick.”</p><p> </p><p>            Dick had a feeling he was already sick but he didn’t argue. He didn’t have to strength to and he almost always lost fights with Donna, so there wasn’t really a point in trying. Then, his brain started working better and some memories started coming back, confusing him. Why was Donna here? She left with the others after he told them the truth about Jericho. She was mad at him, hated him. Why was she here now? Did she get the distress signal he sent when Slade attacked the Tower and shot Gar? Gar! Was he okay? Did she find him?</p><p> </p><p>            “Gar. Gar was shot.” Dick was barely able to get out, his eyes opening wide in panic.</p><p> </p><p>            “Gar’s fine Dick. He’s okay, everyone is okay. Just rest.” Donna quickly told him. Hearing that, and that apparently everyone was okay, Dick relaxed, but he had one more thing he wanted to ask before he drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>            “Know you hate me, but… stay, please.” Before Dick heard her answer, his eyes closed again and he slipped back into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            The long-haired brunette stared at Dick as his breathing, helped by the nasal cannula that ran across his face and under his nose, evened out. The sweat caused by the fever and the water that dripped off the cold towel she used to try and cool his face made his forehead glisten and his hair stick to his face no matter how many times she pushed it back. The paleness of his skin was nearly as pale as the bandages that covered his arms and wrists and she assumed the bandages that she couldn’t see under the hospital gown Leslie had put him in. Donna wasn’t really focusing on that though, instead, thinking of what Dick had just said before he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>            Donna was speechless. She knew that their reaction, her reaction, to the truth about Jericho’s death wasn’t good but she never expected Dick to think that they hated him, that she hated him. She wanted to chalk it up to the concussion and fever but she knew deep down that that wasn’t it. She had known him for years, she should’ve seen it coming. Dick always had a tendency to blame himself for any and everything that went wrong. He also had a tendency to take other people’s word to heart. Of course he would be hating himself for what happened and would think everyone else hated him. The realization broke her heart and brought tears to her eyes. How could she make him feel that way?</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t hate you Dick. I could never hate you.” Donna told him, even though it was too late, he had already passed out again. She could feel the tears in her eyes start falling down her cheeks, so she closed them and buried her face into Dick’s hair to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>            Holding him tighter, Donna whispered in Dick’s ear, “I’m right here little brother. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            In the kitchen, Hank rummaged through the refrigerator, only to slam it shut when he didn’t find anything that looked appetizing. The noise caused Rachel, Gar, Jason, Rose and Dawn, who were in the living room attacked to the kitchen, to look over at him, but they soon turned their attention back to the TV. It had been almost 24 hours since they had rescued Dick but Leslie and Bruce still weren’t letting anyone in to see him besides themselves, Alfred and Donna. They hadn’t actually seen Donna at all during that time. Not even at mealtimes. Alfred actually had to bring her food but they had no idea if she had actually eaten anything.</p><p> </p><p>            Hank walked into the living and came to stand behind the couch where Dawn was sitting with Gar and Rachel. Conner and Krypto were again on the floor right in front of the TV, and Jason and Rose had claimed the loveseat again. Kory was also in the room, standing in front of the large window that looked out to the backyard, completely lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>            “How long are they going to keep us from seeing him?” Rachel asked as the commercial for the new Ford vehicle came on it, making it the 25<sup>th</sup> time she had seen it that day so far.</p><p> </p><p>            “However long they want.” Hank answered, his voice revealing that he was just barely keeping in the anger he was clearly feeling.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s ridiculous.” Rachel commented, slouching down further in her spot.</p><p> </p><p>            “Rach, you heard Dr. Thompkins. Dick’s injuries are infected. He’s really weak right now and it’s safer for him if there’s less people with their germs around.” Dawn reminded her. She understood the young girl’s frustration, she was frustrated too, but they had to think about what was best for Dick right now.</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel seemed to calm down, but Hank on the other hand was still getting riled up and in a fit of anger, he kicked the over the small coffee table beside the couch and it fell to the floor with a loud crash, though it didn’t break, luckily.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hank!” Dawn exclaimed, getting up to her fight, ready to stop him from doing something else stupid.</p><p> </p><p>            “What!” He shouted, turning back to face her.</p><p> </p><p>            “I know we are all frustrated, worried, and exhausted, but getting mad and snapping at each other isn’t going to help.” Dawn told him, trying to diffuse the situation. The last thing that they all needed right now was to start fighting with each other.</p><p> </p><p>            “We should be doing something! Like hunting down Slade and making him pay for everything that he did!” Hank responded very loudly.</p><p> </p><p>            “Bruce is working on that. If he finds anything, he’ll tell us.” Jason spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah right. He’ll just take over and leave us in the dark.” Hank said, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>            Dawn walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and told him, “Hank, let’s not get into this right now.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Why not? There’s nothing better to do.” Hank said.</p><p> </p><p>            “Do you guys fight this often?” Rose asked, directing the question at Jason. She hadn’t been with the Titans for very long, but it seemed like all they had been doing was arguing.</p><p> </p><p>            “Just shut up.” Hank told her, shooting her a glare as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>            Rose stared up and him and asked, “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>            “If it wasn’t for you, Dick wouldn’t be in there fighting for his life!” Hank practically yelled.</p><p> </p><p>            Dawn gripped his shoulder, forced him to turn around to face her and cried out, “Hank!”</p><p> </p><p>            “If she told us the truth about working with Slade right from the start, none of this would have happened!” The oldest member of the Titans shouted right in her face.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey!” Rose called for his attention as she stood up. Jason did the same, ready to defend Slade’s daughter and said, “It’s not like you guys were honest about Slade either.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I thought you guys had murdered my brother, so sorry for not really wanting to help any of you.” Rose told him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah? Well if you had been honest when you learned that we didn’t kill him, then we could’ve found Slade and put an end to him!” Hank responded as loudly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>            “How could I do that? You guys started fighting and then ditched!” Rose shouted back at him.</p><p> </p><p>            “So did you!” Hank pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>            “I had just found out the truth about my father and how my brother died, unlike you guys, who already knew. Forgive me for wanting space to clear my head.” Rose told him angrily. Jason wanted to break up this fight, and was a surprised that the yelling hadn’t drawn the attention of Bruce, or Alfred, or Leslie. Even more to his surprise, it ended up being Kory who broke it up.</p><p> </p><p>            “Just shut up, all of you!” Everyone turned to look at the alien who was still standing in front of the window as she moved so that her back was no longer to them.</p><p> </p><p>            “I thought you guys were friends, were family, but all you guys have been doing is fighting, turning on each other, blaming each other instead of taking responsibility for your own actions and forgiving each other when you guys make mistakes. And when you needed to band together, you turned tail and ran like cowards! Like you guys had no part to play in what happened at all!” Kory shouted, glaring at them. She then looked directly at Dawn and Hank before she continued.</p><p> </p><p>            “You two, along with Donna, admitted that you were all in agreement to get information from Jericho about Slade. You guys also agreed to let Jericho stay at the Tower. Dick may have been the one to go confront Slade but he had just killed your guys’ friend and almost killed Donna. What if it had been Dawn that he tried to kill Hank? You telling me you wouldn’t have gone after him?” Hank remained silent at that, knowing deep down what he would’ve done if it had been Dawn that Slade attacked.</p><p> </p><p>            “Or Dawn, what if it was Dick or Hank?” Kory asked, knowing from Donna that Dawn and Dick had been dating at the time, and knowing that Dawn and Hank had been partners for a while before they met Dick and joined the Titans.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yes, Dick lied and he shouldn’t have, but he ‘fessed up, he said he was sorry. He accepted responsibility for his actions, which is a lot more than you guys did.” The two blondes both lowered their heads a little at that.</p><p> </p><p>            “And don’t think he didn’t feel guilty for what happened for one second. You want to know what happened that night when Jason almost died?” Kory wondered, not sure if they ever found out what actually went down that night. When no one responded, she revealed, “Dick tried to make a deal with Slade. Him, for Jason. He was completely willing to die if it meant that both Jason and Rose would be safe from Slade, because he blames himself for everything and he cares a lot more about all of you than you guys apparently care about him.”</p><p> </p><p>            The others were now completely shamed into silence. After that night, they never thought to actually ask Dick what he had been thinking or planning. They just knew that he went off on his own and that Jason would’ve died if it wasn’t for Conner. They were then distracted by the dying clone in their care, Dick had gone AWOL for the majority of the day and they thought Jason was playing tricks on them. Jason had a feeling he knew what Dick was doing, as he was there, but he didn’t think about it that much, too traumatized by what happened and angry at the others accusing him for stuff he didn’t do. And since Rachel, Gar and Rose weren’t there, they had no idea what had happened at all.</p><p> </p><p>            “And Rachel?” The youngest member of the group suddenly looked up, not expecting her name to be called. Once she locked eyes with Kory, the redhead said, “You’re keeping secrets too. You can’t really judge Dick for keeping his own secrets when you’re doing the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>            “The way I see it, the only two people who have a right to truly be angry at Dick is Rose and Jason.” Kory told them, gesturing to them as she continued, “Slade almost killed Jason because of what happened and Jericho was Rose’s brother and Slade used her to get his revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick is in that room, possibly dying because you all left him and still, the only thing you guys can do is fight and blame each other? Are you serious?” No one had an answer to that.</p><p> </p><p>            Scoffing and shaking her head, Kory said, “Some friends, some family you are.”</p><p> </p><p>             With that, she turned and walked out of the room and down the hall. No one stopped her and no one said a word. They were all practically shamed to silence, except for Gar and Conner. The clone, still a little in the dark about the whole situation wasn’t really sure what was going and Gar was glad that someone finally said almost everything he had been thinking ever since Slade attacked the Tower. However, he couldn’t help but hate the hurt and guilty looks on their faces, especially on Rachel’s. She looked up at him, then fled to her bedroom. Everyone else slowly did the same as no one had anything to say. They all just needed their space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Who I Am From the Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Donna ran her hand through her hair, wincing when her fingers caught on the tangles that had formed during the few cat-naps she had and felt how greasy it was. She ignored it though and focused her attention on the figure lying on the bed beside.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick was sleeping quietly, peacefully but he still looked terrible. The bruises had gotten darker now, making almost the entire left side of his face a mix of black, blue and purple. His left eye was still swollen enough that she doubted he’d be able to open it. He had woken up again in the middle of the night and wasn’t able to. He was just as confused as before, the only thing he was able to say or ask about was Gar. She had to reassure him again, that Gar was okay before he was able to relax and fall back asleep. Even when injured, feverish, and extremely sick, his thoughts were still on those he cared about. And what did the people he cared about do? Blame him for absolutely everything and walk out on him, just like they did before.</p><p> </p><p>            Kory may not have realized it when she was yelling at Hank and Dawn and whoever was involved in the fight from the night before, but her voice carried. Donna heard every word she had shouted at the others and just like them, she assumed, she felt their sting. Though she had been focusing mainly on rescuing Dick once she learned that he had been kidnapped, in the back of her mind she was consumed with guilt for leaving him, for putting all the blame on him when she was fully aware that it was all of their fault. And now that he was back, hurt and sick, her guilt only increased, especially when Dick had woken up thinking that she hated him. The sound of the door creaking open suddenly pulled Donna’s attention to it and found Bruce coming inside.</p><p> </p><p>            “How is he?” Bruce questioned as he entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>            Donna glanced up at him before looking back at Dick and said, “The same. He woke up again, but only briefly, and he still didn’t seem to know what was going on.”</p><p> </p><p>            Bruce nodded in acknowledgement, but stayed silent as he walked over to his son’s side. His stomach clenched with guilt at the sight. Despite how many times it happened over the years, despite that he had already seen and knew how badly injured he was, Bruce felt the guilt settle into his stomach. He should’ve found him faster, should’ve been there when the Titans found him, should’ve been there when he had woken up. It was times like these, when he saw Dick hurt, that he wondered if allowing Dick to become Robin was a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>            The billionaire pushed the thoughts over to the side as he sat down in the empty chair by Dick’s bedside. Wallowing in guilt wouldn’t do anything useful at the moment. He then looked over at Donna. As far as he was aware, she hadn’t left the room at all, except maybe once or twice to go to the bathroom. Her long brown hair was messy, there were bags appearing under her eyes and her skin was pale. Though he appreciated her loyalty, it was nice to see though confusing considering that she and the others had abandoned Dick, Bruce knew that she needed a break.</p><p> </p><p>            “You should get some rest.” Bruce told her.</p><p> </p><p>            “I could say the same thing to you.” Donna replied, giving him a pointed looked, causing him to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m fine.” Bruce said. Ever since he became Batman, he knew how to function with little to no sleep. He could last a lot longer than this before he needed to crash.</p><p> </p><p>            “Of course you are, you’re the Batman.” Donna muttered sarcastically. Seeing Bruce glare at her, she quickly apologized, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>            Bruce glared at her for another few seconds before he relented and said, “You’ve been awake for nearly 48 hours.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ve been napping.” Donna defended herself. Not wanting to get into an actual argument with Bruce, she changed the subject and asked, “How are the others?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Fine.” Bruce answered, avoiding her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>            “You should let them in.” The photographer told him.</p><p> </p><p>            “You heard what Leslie said.” Bruce reminded her. Turning back to look at his unconscious son, he added, “Besides, he wouldn’t want them in here.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You don’t think he’d want to see them?” Donna asked, completely confused by Bruce’s apparent assumption. Dick was a very social person, or at least, he had been. He had changed a lot over the last few years, but she knew that he cared about his friends and would want to see them.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t think he’d want them to see him like this.” Bruce clarified. When Donna nodded, he continued, “And considering what happened last time you were all together, I think he’d be very uneasy about having you all around.”</p><p> </p><p>            Donna instinctively tensed up and her head snapped in his direction. Did he know what happened only about a week ago? She hadn’t told him, and she doubted anyone else would, except maybe Jason but she doubted he would tell Bruce though. Maybe it was the fight that the others had had last night. If she heard it, she would assume that he did. He could’ve put the pieces together from that.</p><p> </p><p>            Seeing the sudden alarm on her face, he revealed, “I keep security cameras over all of my properties, including the Tower. And that footage before Slade arrived remained intact.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Oh.” Was all Donna could think to say. She had no idea what else to say. Though Bruce was also most likely aware of the situation if he watched the full footage, she knew they reacted badly and there was no denying that, whether they were filled with anger and betrayal or not.</p><p> </p><p>            “Bruce, I know we messed up, that I messed up, but if you don’t let them in, then eventually they will blast their way in here. And every time Dick wakes up, he asks about Gar. Despite the fever, he remembers that Gar was injured. He’d want to see him.” Donna told him. Bruce thought for a moment, but before he could respond, another voice joined the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>            “I believe Ms. Donna is correct.” The two looked over at the door in time to see Alfred coming towards them, carrying a tray with two mugs on it. As he handed each of them a cup, he said, “Seeing them could be beneficial to Master Dick’s recovery.”</p><p> </p><p>            Bruce looked up at his loyal butler, then back at Dick. He knew Dick wouldn’t want anyone to see him looking so weak and he didn’t like the idea of having the others around him after how they acted, he knew that Donna and Alfred had some fair points.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ll talk to Leslie.” Bruce slowly agreed as he stood up, then left the room in search of the doctor. If she said it was okay, then he supposed the others could come and see him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            There was an unspoken tension in the air as Jason, Rose, Rachel, Gar, Conner, Hank and Dawn sat at the table in the dining room, eating the lunch that Alfred had prepared for them. They had been completely silent ever since the fight they had last night and Kory yelled at them. Kory also hadn’t emerged from her room since. The only person who didn’t seem affected by the tension was Conner, who ate everything eagerly, enjoying the food and chatted with Gar. Though he clearly had a lot on his mind, Gar was doing his best to keep up with Conner’s many questions.</p><p> </p><p>            Despite how amazing the food looked and smelled, everyone else was hardly eating anything. Their appetites had been small and fleeting over the last few days and though they knew they needed to eat, they couldn’t bring themselves to. They were all so lost in their thoughts that they didn’t notice Bruce come into the room.</p><p> </p><p>            “I assume you all still want to see Dick.” Bruce said, sounding a little annoyed. Immediately everyone turned to look at him hopefully as Bruce seemed to be implying that they were finally allowed to see their injured teammate and they all jumped to their feet.</p><p> </p><p>            Seeing the looks on their faces, Bruce added, “Don’t touch anything, stay quiet and if he wakes up, don’t do anything to agitate him. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>            Wordlessly, they all nodded. Bruce stared at them for a few seconds before he gestured for them to follow him. Rachel only took a single step before she realized that someone was missing.</p><p> </p><p>            “Wait. Let me go tell Kory. She’ll want to see Dick too.” Rachel told them, then rushed to the bedroom that Kory had claimed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Kory laid on the bed, curled up into a ball. After she got to room last night after yelling at the others and calmed down, she laid down, curled up and cried. She wasn’t sure if she slept at all though. If she did, she didn’t dream at all which was nice. She would’ve thought that her sleep would be haunted of dreams of her sister murdering their parents, her friends, seeing Faddei burn to death by her own hand, seeing Deathstroke murder Dick. Though she could only imagine how Blackfire killed their parents, the memories of Faddei’s death and Slade about to plunge his knife into Dick’s heart replayed over and over in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>            When that wasn’t happening, all she could think about was what she had said to Hank, Dawn and Rachel. She hadn’t meant to yell at them, hadn’t meant to snap, but she couldn’t help it. When she first joined up with Dick, Rachel and later Gar, it felt like they had become a little family. And when she was off with Donna, she had gained a close friend, almost like a sister, though the Amazonian was very different from Blackfire. From Donna, she had heard stories at how the Titans were like a family. That was what she had been expecting when she first came to the Tower, but she found they were nothing like that.</p><p> </p><p>            They were constantly fighting, keeping secrets, lying, just like her family at home. Her family that was now dead. And Dick was possibly dying and they still couldn’t stop fighting and blaming each other. Why couldn’t they see that they were tearing themselves apart? She had already lost her biological family, she didn’t want to lose her found, earth family too.</p><p> </p><p>            A sudden knock at the door pulled the alien from her depressing thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>            “Kory?” The redhead looked over at the door when she heard Rachel’s voice, “Bruce says we can see Dick now. You want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>            Kory hesitated only for a few seconds. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see everyone after she yelled at them, but she wanted to see Dick. She needed to see him. Even if he was still in bad condition, at least she’d see for herself that he was still alive. So she got up off the bed and went over to the door. Opening it, she found the teenager who brought them all together waiting on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>            “Are you okay?” Rachel asked, the smile falling from her face.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m fine.” Kory immediately answered, not meeting her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel didn’t look like she believed her, but she didn’t comment on it. Instead, she took her hand and said, “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>            Kory let her pull her down the hall, to the living room. Hank, Dawn, Gar, Jason, Rose and Conner were already there waiting for them along with Bruce. Besides Bruce, Gar and Conner, everyone avoided her gaze, embarrassed and guilty looks covering their faces.</p><p> </p><p>            “Don’t touch anything, stay quiet and don’t do anything that could agitate him if he wakes up.” Bruce told her once they reached him. Kory didn’t say anything, she just nodded. Bruce then led the way to the room where Dick was.</p><p> </p><p>            Leslie however, was exiting the room and when she saw them, she held out a bottle and said, “And use this before you go in.”     </p><p> </p><p>            Dawn, who was the closest to Leslie, took the bottle and saw that it was hand sanitizer. She took some then handed it to Hank and rubbed the clear gel over her hands. The others did the same before they handed it back to Leslie. She then stepped out of the way, granting them access to the door. Without a word, Dawn opened it and led the others inside.</p><p> </p><p>            The room was large, which was a good since there were now so many people in it. There was a single bed and lying on it, straight as a board, was Dick. His skin was almost as white as the hospital gown he was wearing and the bandages that covered the cuts on his arms and wrists. The left side of his face was badly bruised, and there was a bandage covering the cut on his forehead and under his ear. A clear tube ran over his face, under his nose that was giving him extra oxygen. There were also wires going under the gown and there was an IV in his hand. Donna was sitting beside him, placing a cloth over top of Dick’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey guys.” Donna greeted from her chair on the opposite side of the bed. No one replied, too shocked by how badly Dick looked to think of a response.</p><p> </p><p>            “He looks awful.” Rachel commented as she, Kory and Gar reached Dick’s side while Jason and Rose went to the foot of the bed and Hank and Dawn went over to Donna.</p><p> </p><p>            “Has he woken up at all?” Dawn asked as she reached Wonder Woman’s sidekick.</p><p> </p><p>            “Twice. But both times he was really out of it.” Donna answered as she took the cloth of Dick’s head and dunked it back into a bowl of water filled ice. She then took it back out, twisted it to ring it out and laid it across Dick’s forehead again.</p><p> </p><p>            “Is he getting any better?” Gar wondered. It had been almost two full days since they rescued Dick, he would’ve thought that he would be doing better by now.</p><p> </p><p>            “Not really. He’s been about the same.” Donna informed her, looking just as worried and disappointed as he felt.</p><p> </p><p>            “Isn’t there anything more we can do?” Kory wondered, reaching up to stroke Dick’s hair. She hated feeling useless and that’s exactly what she was right now, what they all were right now.</p><p> </p><p>            “No. All we can do is wait for the antibiotics to take effect.” Donna replied. As she looked over them all, seeing how exhausted they were, she asked, “You guys okay?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, we’re fine.” Jason answered automatically. Donna looked at him suspiciously, then at the others but she didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>            Not planning to leave anytime soon, they all tried to find places to sit and make themselves comfortable. Kory sat in the empty chair beside the bed and Gar and Rachel sat on the foot of the bed. Seeing the problem, Hank left the room only to return a minute later with four more chairs. He, Dawn, Conner and Jason set them around the bed and sat down while Rose went over to the window and remained standing. She didn’t want to sit down. She already felt uncomfortable in the room of the person who had been tortured by her father, who she had helped.</p><p> </p><p>            They were all silent, unsure of what to say when a small groan came from the person they were all watching.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick? You awake?” Donna asked, pulling the rag off Dick’s head. Dick moaned again, then weakly, his eyes fluttered open.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick?” Rachel said, hoping that he was actually awake.</p><p> </p><p>            Slowly, his head titled in her direction and as slightly gazed over eyes focused on her, he murmured, “Rachel?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I’m right here. We’re all here.” Rachel told him with a smile. Dick looked confused, then turned his head to look around the room. However, he didn’t get that far as his gaze immediately locked on the green-haired teenager wearing a sling.</p><p> </p><p>            “Gar?” Hearing his name being called, the video-game lover leaned forward and said, “I’m right here Dick.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You okay?” Dick asked, sounding like those two words were enough to knock the air out of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m fine.” Gar told him. Before he could say anything else, Dick nodded and closed his eyes, falling back asleep within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>            “He asked about you the other times he woke up too. He was pretty worried.” Donna revealed with a slight smile, draping the cloth back over Dick’s forehead. Though the others were a little upset that he didn’t stay awake longer, they knew he needed to rest and were content to just sit with him. It was better than waiting around the rest of the house wondering how their team leader was doing.</p><p> </p><p>            The next hour or so passed in relative silence. Every now and then, they talked but it wasn’t about anything important. And whenever they did talk, it was awkward. Suddenly, a loud blaring noise came from the monitors.</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s wrong?” Hank asked worriedly as they shot to their feet. Donna didn’t say anything though as she looked at the screens and monitors.</p><p> </p><p>            The door swung opened and Bruce, Alfred and Leslie rushed in, the doctor demanding, “What going on?”</p><p> </p><p>            “His heart rate is up, so is his fever.” Donna answered as the three newcomers surrounded the bed. The others quickly got out of the way, but remained in the room.</p><p> </p><p>            Noticing that they were still there, Leslie said, “You guys, out.”</p><p> </p><p>            “But,” Rachel started to protest, not wanting to leave Dick again, but Leslie wasn’t having any of it.</p><p> </p><p>            “Out, now!” Leslie shouted, pointing at the door.</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel looked back at Dick, though she could hardly see him with all the people surrounding the bed. She didn’t want to leave him. She wanted to stay and be there with him, wanted to know what was happening. However, she saw Gar reaching for her hand and she let him take it. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew that they were all in the way. So she allowed Gar to pull her out of the room with the others, leaving Bruce, Donna, Alfred and Leslie to take care of Dick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. There's a Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It felt like an eternity had passed since they were all kicked out of Dick’s room, though in reality was only about an hour. Besides Alfred coming out to grab a bunch of ice packs from the freezer in the kitchen, no one had emerged. They had no idea what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>            Jason and Rose were back on the loveseat in the living room. Conner had fallen asleep on the floor with Krypto curled up beside him. Dawn was making coffee for everyone, needing something to do as waiting around was driving her crazy. Hank was pacing the room, feeling an urge to punch something and trying to control it. Gar and Rachel were on the couch and Kory was again standing by the window, looking up at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>            It wasn’t until they passed the two-hour mark that they heard something. It sounded liked hushed voices. Curious, they all stood up and walked to the entrance of the hallway. Except of course for Conner, who was still fast asleep in front of the TV. At the end of the hall, outside of Dick’s room, stood Leslie and Bruce, and it looked like they were fighting. They tried to listen but they couldn’t hear much.</p><p> </p><p>            “- a hospital Bruce.” Leslie was telling Bruce. Bruce obviously said something, but they were too far away to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>            “If his breathing gets any weaker Bruce, I’m going to have to intubate him.” Leslie told him. Everyone immediately tensed up at that, intubation was not a good thing. “At a hospital, he can be monitored better by professionals.”</p><p> </p><p>            Before Bruce could respond, Leslie finally noticed them. Seeing her gaze lock on something behind him, he turned around to face them. Now that they were caught, they walked over to them and Jason asked, “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>            Leslie and Bruce exchanged looks before Leslie sighed and answered, “Dick’s infection has gotten worse and he went into septic shock.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Is he going to be okay?” Gar asked worriedly, knowing how dangerous septic shock can be from working with Chief.</p><p> </p><p>            “We’ve managed to stabilize him and I’ve switched the antibiotics. Hopefully that will help.” Leslie replied, giving them a reassuring look.</p><p> </p><p>            “And if it doesn’t?” Kory questioned through her clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>            Instead of answering, Leslie turned to glare at Bruce, causing the others to look at him. Apparently, he was the one to make that decision. Reluctantly, he said, “Then we’ll take him to a hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You’d better.” The doctor told him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Can we go back and see him?” Rachel asked.</p><p> </p><p>            Leslie shook her head regretfully which didn’t seem to surprise the group. If they had thought Dick was in bad condition before, he was even worse now and they knew it. As much as they wanted to see their friend again, he’d have a higher chance of getting better if there were less people around to give him germs or something like that.</p><p> </p><p>            As she looked over them, seeing how exhausted they were, she said, “You all should go get some rest. No use in getting yourselves sick. We’ll let you know if anything changes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Donna watched Dick’s face for any kind of sign that he was waking up or that something was wrong. However, nothing was happening and it was driving her crazy. She needed him to get better, needed to know, to see him get better. The fact that he wasn’t was tearing her up inside. But she remained vigilant in her watch, waiting for something to happen.</p><p> </p><p>            He looked worse than he did just that morning. The ice packs that Leslie had covered him with were gone now that his temperature had lowered a bit, he had stopped shaking and the oxygen prongs that were giving him extra oxygen had been replaced with an oxygen mask. It had only been about three hours since his fever spiked and they had been able to stabilize him, but it was clear that he was getting worse.</p><p> </p><p>            As she watched him, she heard the door creak open. Thinking it was probably Bruce or Leslie or Alfred, she ignored it. Then she heard an unexpected voice ask, “How is he?”</p><p> </p><p>            Donna looked up and saw that Kory had entered the room and was walking towards the bed.</p><p> </p><p>            “He’s fever has gone down a little, but Leslie’s still pretty worried.” Donna answered before she asked, “Should you be in here?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Probably not.” Kory replied, shrugging her shoulders. She came to a stop once she reached the bed and looked over Dick, taking in the oxygen mask and his worsening condition.</p><p> </p><p>            “Are you alright?” She wondered, looking back over at Donna.</p><p> </p><p>            “Not really, no.” Donna answered honestly. Not really wanting to get into it, she asked, “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Not at all.” Kory told her.</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s going on? Something to do with that personal business you had to deal with?” Donna questioned, needing something to take her mind off of her guilt and the fact that her best friend could be dying right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.” The alien confirmed, lowering her head down.</p><p> </p><p>            “You want to talk about it?” The Amazonian asked, seeing that something was definitely bugging her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Nope.” Kory told her, a little more forcefully to get Donna to drop the subject. Lifting her head to look back at her, she saw a strange expression on the photographer’s face.</p><p> </p><p>            “Do you want to talk?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Shouldn’t have left him.” Donna mumbled, her gaze falling to the floor. Kory stayed silent as not only did she agree with Donna about that, but she also sensed that Donna had more to say.</p><p> </p><p>            “You were right. We were cowards, I was a coward. I ran instead of owning up to my own part in what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>            Kory stiffened up when Donna said that and she asked, “You heard me?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, you definitely got your point across.” Donna told her, giving her a half grin. She then turned her attention back to Dick.</p><p> </p><p>            “He had come back to the Tower that day and literally said the Slade was in the Tower. And despite knowing that, we all just ran.” She remembered. The guilt starting to overwhelm her, she whispered, “It’s all my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>            “No, it’s not Donna. It’s Slade’s fault.” Kory told her. While Donna and the others had made their mistakes, in the end, it all started because of Slade.</p><p> </p><p>            “No, it is my fault. This is all because of me.” Donna insisted as tears started filling her eyes. “I’m the reason Garth left.”</p><p> </p><p>            “What are you talking about?” Kory asked, completely confused. She wasn’t given much detail about what all happened before Jericho entered the picture. All she knew about Garth was that he had been friends with Dick and Donna since they were kids, went by the name Aqualad and was killed by Deathstroke.</p><p> </p><p>            “I didn’t have to go back to Themyscria. I asked Jillian to take me back because I was scared of starting a relationship with Garth. And I knew if I stayed that was what would happen. She said yes, and I told Dick that I was ordered to go back. And Garth came after me, and jumped in front of the bullet that was intended for Jillian. Slade was there to kill Jillian, not Garth. And a few weeks later, he killed Jillian too. If I hadn’t had asked to go back, Garth wouldn’t have been there and he’d still be alive.” Donna revealed, now wracked with sobs. To try and hide it, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head into her knees.</p><p> </p><p>            Kory stared at Donna in shock. This was the first time she was hearing anything about this. She didn’t even know that Donna was in love with Garth. It did help explain her attitude though. Given how close Dick and Donna seemed to be and how long they had known each other, Kory was surprised at how harshly Donna had reacted and had been treating Dick. A dead lover, a death which, deep down, she blamed herself for, explained a lot. And Kory knew that the only reason Donna was breaking down and admitting all of this now was because she was terrified of losing Dick and was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>            “Donna, did you tell anyone else about this?” Kory asked, coming around the bed to the other woman’s side. Donna shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>            “I started all of this. I did, not Dick. And now I’m going to lose him too.” Donna said, struggling to control her crying.</p><p> </p><p>            “No, you’re not. You’re not going to lose him.” Kory told her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Donna didn’t say anything. She just remained as quiet as she could while she cried.</p><p> </p><p>            When she seemed to have calmed down, Kory, still crouched down beside her friend, said, “You should go get some sleep Donna.”</p><p> </p><p>            “No, I need to stay with him.” Donna immediately objected, straightening</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ll watch him. But really, you need to go get some rest. You’re running yourself ragged.” Kory responded.</p><p> </p><p>            Donna stared at Dick for a minute, then looked back at Kory and asked, “You’ll stay with him?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I promise.” Kory assured her. Very reluctantly, Donna stood up and started making her way towards the door while Kory took her chair.</p><p> </p><p>            “And if you sneak back in here in less than two hours, I’ll be kicking you back out.” Kory warned her. Donna nodded, then walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>            Once she was gone, Kory looked over at Dick. He had remained quiet and still throughout the whole thing, completely unaware of what was going on. She wondered if deep down, somewhere in his head he was aware how worried they were. Probably not. He had a major concussion and had a high fever, his brain probably wasn’t working right. But Kory also had a feeling that Dick doubted his own value and importance to other people. And considering how everyone had been acting towards him before he was taken, she was sure that he didn’t think that they cared about him.</p><p> </p><p>            “This is one big giant mess, you know that, right?” Kory asked him. She paused, but knew that she wasn’t going to get a response, so she continued, “Of course you don’t, because you’re sleeping right through it.”</p><p> </p><p>            Leaning closer to Dick, she said, “You better not make me a liar Dick Grayson. You need to get better. Despite what the others said and how they acted, they do really care about you.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I really care about you too.” Kory admitted. “Please get better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the show, it’s never shown if Donna revealed that she had been lying about being forced to go back to Themyscira and I feel like she would have a lot of guilt about that because if she didn’t ask to go back, neither her or Gar would’ve been at the airport and Garth wouldn’t have died. And if he didn’t die, then they probably wouldn’t have gone after Slade. Though Slade most likely still would’ve killed Jillian and that might’ve hurt Donna (I have no clue how close they were), most likely another Amazonian, maybe even Diana herself, would’ve taken over. And despite how this chapter may look, Donna and Kory are just close friends. Hope you guys liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Take Me Home to My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So in this chapter, you guys will find out why Rachel hasn’t healed Dick. Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Rachel sat on the window seat in her bedroom. The location of her room and the window gave her a clear view of the sun dipping below the tree line. Her mind however wasn’t on the sunset.</p><p> </p><p>            They hadn’t heard anything about Dick since Leslie told them that he had gone into septic shock and Rachel was terrified. Waiting around doing nothing wasn’t helping either, especially when she knew she could do something. Or she might be able to do something, she didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>            Before she defeated Trigon, her father, she didn’t know or understand really any of her powers. She was able to heal Dr. Adamson though, when he slashed his throat in front of her. But she had no idea how she did it, or if she could do it again. Her powers had changed after the fight with her father. She wasn’t sure what all she could do anymore, or if she could control her powers. What if she lost control while healing him? What if she accidentally killed him? And she had never healed infections before. She wasn’t sure if she could. Even if she did, what would happen if she got mad at Dick again and instead of just leaving, her powers took over and she took back the healing she did, like she did with Dr. Adamson? She could kill him.</p><p> </p><p>            A knock at the door had Rachel pushing the thoughts off to the side. Coming into the room, was Gar. When he saw her, he asked, “How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay, I guess.” Rachel replied. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ve been better.” Gar told her. He then walked over and sat down beside her, being careful not to jostle his injured shoulder. He was really starting to get annoyed with wearing a sling. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Gar said, “Rachel, I’m sorry, about the things I said when Jason was missing.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m sorry too. Not just for that fight. I’m sorry I made you and Jason keep it from Dick. And I’m sorry I left.” Rachel apologized, looking down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t even know why I left. I just, I was just so,” She stopped, unable to come up with a way to explain what she had felt, but all she could come up with was, “I just wanted to get away.”</p><p> </p><p>            She thought back to that day, trying to remember what made her want to leave. Was it just because she was mad Dick lied to them all? Or was it that mixed with her fear of her powers? All she could remember was feeling overwhelmed and a need to get away. Was that how Dick felt in the beginning, when he kept leaving? Did he just feel overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do?</p><p> </p><p>            “What?” Gar questioned, seeing the strange expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>            “I, I wonder if that’s why Dick left, the other times. Back when we first met.” Rachel told him, turning her head back to face him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I feel like I should do something.” Rachel said with a frustrated tone, clenching both of his fists tightly.</p><p> </p><p>            “Like heal him?” Gar suggested. Rachel looked over at him in shock, and he said, “I remember how you healed that doctor guy, before the whole asylum thing. Why haven’t you tried to heal Dick?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Because I’m scared.” Rachel quietly admitted, looking down back at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>            “Of what?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>            “When I saw what Dr. Adamson had done to you guys, that, demon part of me took over and, took it back, I guess. And the injury showed up again as though it never left and he died. What if I heal Dick, and then I get angry and do the same thing to him? And my powers have changed since I destroyed Trigon. I don’t know if I can still do it. And what if I lose control?” She revealed and Gar reached over to grab her hand.</p><p> </p><p>            “Rachel, you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. If you put your mind to something, I know you can do it. And Dick knows it too.” He assured her, giving her a small grin as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m scared.” Rachel said, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. “What if I try and it doesn’t work? Or I just make things even worse?”</p><p> </p><p>            Gar stayed silent for minute, wondering what he should say. Then, he stared straight into her eyes and asked, “What if you don’t try at all, and he dies?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel didn’t need any more convincing after that. As scared as she was that she might mess up, the fact that Dick could die if she didn’t do something was way worse. So, she and Gar went downstairs where the others, besides Donna and Leslie, were having dinner. She didn’t have much of an appetite so she was skipping it. Once they got there, Rachel told them about her healing powers which had almost everyone jumping to their feet in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>            “How come you’ve never brought this up before?” Jason asked, unable to believe what Rachel was saying. If she had been able to heal people, why on earth did she wait this long to say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>            “Because my powers have changed since then. I’m not sure if I could do it. And I’ve never healed infections before.” Rachel answered.</p><p> </p><p>            “But you have healed injuries before?” Bruce questioned, trying to get all of the details.</p><p> </p><p>            “Just once.” Rachel replied.</p><p> </p><p>            “She did, I remember.” Kory chimed in, causing everyone to look over at her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Then how come you didn’t bring it up?” Dawn wondered.</p><p> </p><p>            Kory simply shrugged her shoulders and said, “Honestly, I kinda forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>            “How do we know this will work?” Bruce questioned, bringing the subject back to the matter at hand. If Rachel could really heal Dick, then they needed to know all the details before they tried anything.</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, we don’t.” The teenager responded.</p><p> </p><p>            “We can test it.” Gar suddenly spoke up, walking over to Rachel.</p><p> </p><p>            “What?” Rachel asked, confused by what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>            As he reached her side, he unclasped the sling, pulled down the collar off his shirt to reveal the bandage over the gunshot and said, “Try on me.”          </p><p> </p><p>            “Gar.” Rachel started to object but Gar cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>            “You can do it. I know you can.”</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at her. She suddenly felt like she wasn’t able to breath. Looking at Gar’s encouraging smile though, she gathered her courage and placed her hand on his shoulder. She tried to put much pressure on it but she could feel him tense regardless. She whispered an apology and focused on the wound, visualizing it binding together and disappearing. Then, she pulled her hand away and to her amazement, she saw the wound was completely gone.</p><p> </p><p>            “See?” Gar said excitedly and Rachel couldn’t help but smile. Everyone else looked stunned at what they just saw. Everyone except Bruce that is.</p><p> </p><p>            “But you’ve never healed infections?” Bruce inquired seriously. He had to admit that Rachel’s power to heal was impressive and could greatly help Dick, but if she wasn’t able to heal infections, then Dick was still in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>            The mood in the room immediately became somber and Rachel said, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s better than nothing Bruce.” Dawn told him when Bruce hesitated. Bruce still didn’t look that sure, but nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay, let’s try.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Once Bruce decided to try, he led them to Dick’s room. Donna, having changed clothes and slept for a little bit, was back in the room watching over Dick with Leslie. Bruce explained everything for the others, until he mentioned Gar’s healed gunshot wound. Then Leslie marched over to him and demanded that he show her, which he did.</p><p> </p><p>            “Are you sure about this?” Leslie asked Rachel once Bruce finished.</p><p> </p><p>            Despite still feeling very worried that she might mess up, Rachel, as determined and confident as she could be, said, “Yes, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay.” Leslie agreed and walked away from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel took a deep breath, then went over to Dick’s side. She wasn’t really sure if she needed to touch every single wound or if she could heal all of the injuries at once no matter where she put her hands. After a minute or two of hesitation and though, she put one hand on his forehead and another on his arm. Before she started doing anything though, she leaned down close to him.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s going to be okay Dick.” She whispered into his ear, then stood up straight and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>            Like she did with Gar, she focused on the cuts and stab wounds closing. Then she focused on the bruises she knew he had fading until they were completely gone. She paused when she suddenly starting feeling drained, like her energy was being sucked out of her. That had to be a good thing, right? It meant that it was working. Shaking her head, Rachel again focused on the bruises disappearing. Once she was sure she had done that, she tried to imagine her powers running through Dick’s body, attacking the infection, destroying it completely when she felt lightheaded and like she was about to pass out. Then, her legs buckled under her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Rachel.” Kory called out as she rushed to Rachel’s side, catching her before she hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m okay, I’m okay.” Rachel told her. As she stood up with Kory’s help, she asked, “Did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>            Leslie quickly went over to Dick’s side and started examining him as everyone else took a step back to give them room. They watched in silence as she checked all the injuries under the bandages then checked the monitors. After a few minutes, the doctor turned around and informed them, “His injuries are completely healed. He still has a fever though.”</p><p> </p><p>            Knowing that they did all they could, Kory began to pull Rachel to the door and said, “Come on Rachel, you need to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>            “We’ll keep you guys updated.” Leslie told them as they all reluctantly left the room besides her and Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>            Bruce waited until they were all gone before he looked down at his son and said, “Come on Dick. You’ve got to fight this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Place We Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The first thing Dick became aware of was aloud and steady beeping. At first, he figured that it was an alarm, but it didn’t sound quite right and no one turned it off. Then he became aware that though he was lying down, though the upper part of his body felt like it was more upright. After that, it was a slight pain in his left hand and there was something under his nose. Then he realized that someone was holding his right hand. Slowly, he opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>            And then immediately shut them again when he saw how bright the room was. He must’ve been out for a long time for it to look that bright. Or, someone turned the lights on as bright as they could go. Either way, it almost blinded him.</p><p> </p><p>            He was in the middle of deciding if he should try to open his eyes again when he heard a familiar voice ask, “Dick? Are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>            Forcing his eyes open again, though only half-way so there wouldn’t be so much light, he saw the blurry image of Bruce Wayne’s face leaning over him. As his vision cleared, Bruce actually smiled a little and said, “Welcome back.”</p><p> </p><p>            Welcome back? Back from where? What happened? Where was he? Why was Bruce here? What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>            He tried to ask, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a dry, painful croak. Bruce quickly realized what was wrong and leaned over to something by Dick’s shoulder. He turned his head to the side and saw his former guardian filling a small cup of water from a pitcher that was sitting on a small table beside the bed. Bruce then put a hand under Dick’s head and held the cup to his lips. The younger vigilante drank the water as fast as he could, only realizing now how thirsty he was, but all too soon, the cup was empty and Bruce pulled it away, lowering his head back down on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>            “How do you feel?” Bruce then asked, lowering Dick’s head back onto the pillow and putting the cup back on the small table.</p><p> </p><p>            “Sore.” Dick answered, his voice still quieter and weaker than normal, most likely from disuse.</p><p> </p><p>            Bruce frowned, then laid the back of his hand against Dick’s forehead. The brunette laid still as his temperature was checked and waited until the hand was pulled away before he asked, “What happened? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>            The frown on Bruce’s face deepened but Dick didn’t pay any attention to that. He was too busy turning his head to fully examine his surroundings. He was in a white room with a large window on the wall on his right filled the place with sunlight. He was lying on what looked like a hospital bed and there was medical equipment around him. There was an IV pole with a bag hanging on it on his left that went into the back of his left hand and a heart monitor on his right side. What really grabbed his attention though was the other person in the room that he didn’t notice until now.</p><p> </p><p>            Donna was in a chair beside him on his right, holding his hand tightly in hers with her head on the mattress beside their enjoined hands. Despite the uncomfortable position, she reminded fast asleep. Looking at her closely, Dick wasn’t that surprised that she seemed out for the count. Her skin was a little paler than normal, there were dark circles under her eyes and her long brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She hardly ever did her hair like that. Only when she was so busy or focused that she didn’t even have time to brush it or shower and it got really greasy. The fact that she had it like that now and with how exhausted she looked gave Dick a strong feeling that she had been by his side for a while. And the more he thought about it, he thought he could dimly remember seeing her beside him, telling him that he was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>            As if she sensed that he was watching him, Donna’s eyes flicked open. As soon as her gaze fell on him, he whispered, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>            Donna immediately shot up and off her seat, all traces of exhaustion disappearing. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead like Bruce had just done. A wide smile suddenly covered her face and tears filled her eyes. She then fell onto his chest, none to gently, and wrapped her arms around him. Dick bit back a groan as his aching body protested against the sudden weight and brought up his left arm as best he could without pulling the IV out and laid it across her back, returning the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>            Holding her close, Dick suddenly grew worried when he felt her shaking in his embrace. Rubbing her back, he said, “Donna?”</p><p> </p><p>            “We almost lost you.” Donna barely managed to get out through her silent sobs.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m right here. It’s okay. I’m okay.” Dick told her, though he still wasn’t sure what had happened. Memories were slowly starting to return, but they were blurry and jumbled in his mind. The others had left, and Slade attacked the Tower. At least, he thought he did. He had a vague memory of hiding in a room and the sound of a gun firing. He also remembered being tied down on a chair. Was he kidnapped? That would explain a lot.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m so sorry Dick.” Donna said as she slowly calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick pulled away a little so that he could look at her face and asked, “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I shouldn’t have left you, shouldn’t have left the Tower.” She told him. Before he could think of a response, she added, “And I shouldn’t have blamed you for what happened to Jericho.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Donna,” Dick started but Donna quickly cut him off. Though Jericho’s name brought up another memory, one he knew he had to tell her, he let her continue.</p><p> </p><p>            “It wasn’t your fault Dick. We all agreed to try and get information from Jericho. And it was Slade who stabbed him, not you. It’s not your fault.” She said, then lowered her head in shame, she continued, “I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I hurt you guys too, by lying.” Dick told her, also keeping his head down. Donna put a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s okay. I love you brother.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I love you too.” Dick replied with a smile and they hugged again.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m going to get Leslie and Alfred.” Bruce said, reminding the two of them that he was in the room. They pulled apart, looked up at him as he put a hand on Dick’s other shoulder and added, “Try not to rip out your IV.”</p><p> </p><p>            Once he was gone, Dick turned to Donna. He waited until she was looking back him before he said in a serious voice, “Donna, I need to tell you something though, about Jericho.”</p><p> </p><p>            Donna raised her eyebrows and gave him her full attention, but she never could’ve predicted the next sentence that came out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>            “He’s still alive.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Rachel woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of bacon sizzling. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find that she was lying on the couch in the living room. Then she remembered that after healing Dick of his injuries, she made Kory bring her here instead of the bedroom she claimed, wanting to stay close to Dick in case anything happened. Looking around, she saw that the others were in the room too. They must’ve wanted to stay close as well, and apparently also smelled breakfast because they were all starting to wake up too.</p><p> </p><p>            “Is that food?” Jason asked, standing up from his spot on the floor and making his way into the kitchen. Rachel, Gar, Conner, Kory, Dawn and Hank all followed, and found Alfred, wearing a white apron standing in front of the stove. Hearing them, he looked over his shoulder to see them.</p><p> </p><p>            “My apologizes, I did not mean to wake you all.” Alfred said, turning his attention back to the bacon on the frying pan.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s okay Alfred.” Jason told him, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>            “It is nearly 12 o’clock.” Alfred answered him, which surprised the new Robin.</p><p> </p><p>            “And you’re just making breakfast now?” Jason questioned. He couldn’t remember Alfred ever making breakfast this late. He had schedules and he stuck to them.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yes, I was preoccupied until now.” He informed him which suddenly had everyone staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>            “‘Preoccupied’?” Rachel questioned, hoping that meant what she thought it meant.</p><p> </p><p>            Turning around to face them, Alfred grinned and said, “Master Dick woke up this morning. And his fever is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>            Without another second or word, everyone turned around and made their way down to Dick’s room, practically running. They had to come a halt though when they saw Bruce and Leslie exiting the room they were going to.</p><p> </p><p>            “Whoa.” Leslie said, holding up both of her hands. When she knew she had all of their attention, she said, “You guys can see him, but he’s still a little tired and sore, so go easy, you got it?”</p><p> </p><p>            They nodded, and she and Bruce stepped out of the way. Despite the fact that the door was less than a foot a way from her, they all rushed towards it. Leslie looked over at Bruce with a smile, and he just shook his head, though Leslie got the sense he was actually a little bemused by the others reaction. Neither said a word however. They just continued to the kitchen where hopefully Alfred had finished making breakfast and had some ready for them.</p><p> </p><p>            As Rachel, Gar, Kory, Jason, Rose, Conner, Dawn and Hank entered the room, they screeched to a halt. Dick was sitting upright, talking to Donna who was sitting on the side of the bed. All of the bandages were gone. They weren’t needed after all since Rachel healed his wounds. The oxygen mask and IV were also gone and he was wearing a T-shirt instead of the hospital gown.       </p><p> </p><p>            Hearing them coming, Dick turned his head in their direction and gave them a small smile and said, “Hey guys.”</p><p> </p><p>            The sound of his voice had Rachel running over to him and throwing her arms around him. As Dick returned the hug, she asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I’m fine. I hear I got you to thank for that.” He told her. Looking over her and at the others, his eyes focused on Gar.</p><p> </p><p>            “Gar, you okay?” He wondered, though he had the feeling he had asked this before.</p><p> </p><p>            “Oh yeah. I’m alright.” Gar assured him. He came over and Rachel pulled away to let Gar hug Dick, which he quickly did.</p><p> </p><p>            “You scared us.” Kory told him as Gar stood back up. She came over to Dick’s side, but instead of hugging him, she simply placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>            “Sorry.” Dick apologized with a sheepish look. Then, he turned his attention to Dawn, Hank, Jason and Rose who were standing off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>            “Thanks for coming.” He said with a grateful tone.</p><p> </p><p>            “Of course.” Dawn responded, a little hurt that Dick seemed to be under the impression that they wouldn’t have come for him. She supposed she couldn’t blame him. After all, Hank first thought that Dick just used the distress call to get their attention or something, and they did leave on bad terms.</p><p> </p><p>            After that, Dick started to ask what had all happened while he was gone. They then told him about how, besides Kory, they were actually all still in the city when they got the distress signal and came right over. They found Gar, Conner and Krypto in the bunker and he told them about how Slade attacked and took him. Bruce then apparently showed up and brought them to the safehouse and came up with a plan to find out where Slade had taken them. Then Kory had showed up and together they went to go save him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick, um, I have to tell you something.” Rose spoke up, having worked up the courage to confess her participation in her father’s revenge plan while the others explained what happened.</p><p> </p><p>            “About how you were working with Slade?” Dick asked. Seeing the shocked look on her face, he said, “I figured it out right before you guys left. And Slade confirmed it.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You’re not mad?” Rose questioned, not seeing any rage or betrayal on his face or in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>            “No, I’m not.” Dick said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m sorry.” Rose told him, still feeling the need to apologize, even if he wasn’t mad.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s okay.” Dick replied, giving her an assuring smile. He then added, “Besides, from what I understand, I owe you a thank you, for helping rescue me.”</p><p> </p><p>            “It was the least I could do.” She responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick didn’t say anything to that. There was nothing really more to say at the moment. Instead, he looked around the room at the group of people. He had no idea what was going to happen next, if they were going to stay or leave again, but it was nice to see them all together, however long it lasted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Late that night, Hank and Dawn where in the bedroom they decided to stay in getting ready for bed. They were silent, thinking over the day’s events. They were both glad that Dick was okay but now they were wondering what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>            “Still up?” Hank asked Donna when he saw her about to walk past their door, most likely on her way to her own bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>            She looked over at him and said, “Yeah, just a lot on my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Do you think that Dick is right, about Jericho?” Dawn wondered, coming over to stand beside her boyfriend. After they filled Dick in on everything he missed, he told them about Jericho still being alive, having transferred himself into Slade’s body. They knew he could do that, having seen him do it before, but him being trapped in the assassin’s body for the last five years seemed insane.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t know.” Donna replied, shrugging her shoulders. Deep down, she wanted to believe what Dick had said, but it sounded so crazy. Then again, they have seen and dealt with a lot of crazy things over the years. It wasn’t like it was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>            A noise coming from the kitchen pulled Donna’s attention off the subject and had her looking down the hall as she said, “I thought everyone was in bed already.”</p><p> </p><p>            “So did I.” Dawn responded. Another noise echoed towards them and without anymore prompting, the three got up and headed to the kitchen and found Dick sitting at the island, doing something on a tablet with a mug beside him.</p><p> </p><p>            “That better not be coffee you’re drinking.” Donna said as she, Dawn and Hank entered the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick looked up in surprise as he didn’t hear them coming towards him, but then he smiled and replied, “It’s not, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>            The photographer gave him a suspicious and disbelieving look, then walked over to the kitchen island and looked into the mug. Her face broke into a grin when she saw that it was just hot chocolate with, of course, a bunch of tiny marshmallows. Looking back over at the young man, she said, “And here I thought you’ve grown out of your sugar addiction.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey, I can stop whenever I want.” Dick defended himself with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>            “And make the kids stop along with you? Gar told us about the cauliflower pizza.” Dawn said, walking over to Dick’s other side while Hank walked around the island so he was across from Dick.</p><p> </p><p>            “I was trying to be a responsible adult by making sure they were eating healthy. I didn’t think they’d notice.” Dick responded. The others simply shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>            “What are you doing up anyways?” Hank asked. “You’re supposed to be resting.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ve been resting all day. I was bored.” Dick answered, turning his attention back to his tablet.</p><p> </p><p>            “What are you working on?” Donna wondered as she leaned over to look at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m uh, trying to see if I can find out what happened after that night in the church. Then maybe I can figure out how to help Jericho.” Dick responded, keeping his gaze down.</p><p> </p><p>            “Dick, are you, are you sure about this whole Jericho thing?” Hank hesitantly asked. Ever since Dick told them that Jericho was alive inside of Slade, the older hero wasn’t sure if he believed him. Neither were the others. After all, Dick did have a massive concussion and a fever. He might’ve been seeing or hearing things or something like that.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m sure. Slade confirmed it.” Dick insisted, knowing what they were thinking.</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay. Do you have any idea how to get him out?” Dawn asked, pulling out a stool to sit on.</p><p> </p><p>            With a sigh, Dick shook his head and said, “No, not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>            Donna reached over and pulled the tablet out of his hands, then said, “Well, maybe after you get some rest, we can put our heads together and figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>            Stunned by her words, the former Robin let her take the device from him. A few seconds later, Dick said, “We?”, wondering if he had heard right.</p><p> </p><p>            “We are all at fault for what happened to Jericho. We all agreed to your plan to get info from him. It wasn’t just your fault.” Donna told him.</p><p> </p><p>            “And we’re sorry, for how we acted. We were friends, family, and when things got rough, we bailed. And because of that, you and Gar were almost killed.” Dawn added.</p><p> </p><p>            Dick started shaking his head as he said, “No, it wasn’t your guys’ fault.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yes, it was.” Hank spoke up, his tone leaving no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>            Still staring at them, now feeling confused by their changed behaviour, Dick asked, “What brought all this on?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, we had a lot of time to think it all over.” Donna answered, looking down at the floor, remembering what it was like the last few days when they weren’t sure if Dick was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>            “And Kory knocked some sense into us too, very loudly.” Hank said.</p><p> </p><p>            “What?” Dick asked. This was the first he was hearing about Kory apparently talking to them about this.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.” Dawn confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>            “And we can talk more about this in the morning, after you get some rest.” Donna told him. Knowing that he wouldn’t win the argument and actually feeling pretty tired, Dick nodded and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>            Once he was on his feet, his old friends surprised him again. Donna moved to stand in front of him and then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Dick stiffened at first, not expecting it, but quickly returned the embrace. He then felt and saw another pair of arms coming around both him and Donna. He turned his head to the side and saw that Dawn had joined them. Hank also came over and awkwardly put an arm around Dick’s shoulders. The team leader smiled. Before the whole situation with Slade, they were all super close. He had missed this.</p><p> </p><p>            “Alright, to bed with you.” Donna said, pulling out of the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay, okay. I’m going.” Dick chuckled, then started making his way to his room. The other three smiled at each other, then also headed to their respective bedrooms, ready for some much-needed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Love Will Conquer All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And this is the last chapter. There is another note at the end, so please check that out once you are done reading the chapter. I hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, Leslie finally agreed that Dick was completely healed and infection-free. While Dick was sure that he had fully recovered the day before, the doctor was not so quick to agree with him. She didn't seem to trust Rachel's abilities and spent the majority of those two days running all kinds of tests to make sure that Dick was okay. As much as it annoyed Dick, he expected it. Leslie always tried to play it safe, especially around him and Bruce, and probably Jason. She knew what they do is dangerous and while she never approved of their night job, she did her best to keep them safe.</p><p> </p><p>Since her work was done, she made the easy decision to head back to Gotham. And when Bruce heard that there had been a breakout at Arkham Asylum, again, he decided it was time he left too, offering the doctor a ride with him and Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, the entire team found themselves by the door saying goodbye to the three as they exited the house and head out on the trip home. Alfred was the first, as he went to bring the car to the front, then Leslie, then finally Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>"You are all welcome to stay here. If you do go back to the Tower, don't stay long. It's not safe anymore." Bruce told them as he walked towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thanks." Dick replied. Instead of just saying a quick goodbye and leaving, which Dick somewhat expected, Bruce dropped his bag and turned to face him and Jason.</p><p> </p><p>Walking back over to Dick, Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Be safe."</p><p> </p><p>"You too." Dick replied. Bruce did the same thing to Jason, then headed out of the house to the car where Alfred and Leslie were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was gone, Gar asked, "So, what do we do now?"</p><p> </p><p>Dick stared at him, and realized he didn't really know what their next move should be. Their, meaning him, Gar and probably Conner. He wasn't going to include the others anything he planned. They might have come to his rescue and they might have apologized and made up, but that didn't really change anything, did it? He wasn't going to assume that the others wanted to become a team again or anything like that and they haven't said anything about wanting to either.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I left some stuff at the Tower I should probably get." Dick said, realizing that they were still waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Gar replied, nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, I'm going to start looking for Slade, and find a way to help Jericho." The former Robin informed the others.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean we." Donna corrected him, which confused Dick. He had a feeling he knew what she meant, but he didn't dare hope.</p><p> </p><p>Still though, he needed to know what she meant, so he asked, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not doing this alone." Donna told him, her voice making it clear that arguing with her would be pointless.</p><p> </p><p>"We know we didn't do a good job of it, but we're a team. And we should be working together, like we used to." Dawn chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>Dick looked at every single person in the room and saw the same expression on their faces as the one Dawn and Donna had. They were going to stay. Even Hank, who had punched him in the face and was the first to leave, both times. Even Rose who was the one who lost a brother and an eye due to her father. Even Jason who had almost been killed. They were all going to stay and help.</p><p> </p><p>Touched by that realization, Dick smiled and said, "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2018TITANS2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly midnight, but Kory was wide awake. She stood in the backyard staring up at the night sky. The stars were extremely bright as they were a little ways outside of the city, but she didn't recognize the constellations. They were so different than the stars that shone above Tamaran. They were so distant, yet stood out against the dark sky. Even in the direction that would lead straight to Tamaran, there was hardly anything there. She was so far away from her home, a home that now had nothing for her besides a murdering, power-hungry, evil sister who would kill her the second she returned.</p><p> </p><p>"Trying to find your planet from here?" Kory jumped in surprise at the voice before looking over her shoulder to find Dick walking towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's too far away to see unless you have a telescope. And even then, it would need to be at least 5 times more powerful than any you have here on earth." She informed him. When he reached her though, she pointed up at the sky, a little to the left and added, "But it's in that direction, I believe."</p><p> </p><p>Dick was quiet for a minute, staring up at where she had pointed, then asked, "You miss it?"</p><p> </p><p>"The planet?" Kory wondered. He nodded in confirmation and Kory answered, "A little."</p><p> </p><p>They fell into a peaceful silence after that. Kory wasn't sure why he had joined her. He should be resting. His fever may be gone and his injuries healed but he still needed rest. They all did. She wondered why he was up so late and figured he was probably up looking for more information about Slade and Jericho. She hadn't known him very long but she knew that he threw himself in completely in any mission he had, including staying up at all hours doing research and stuff like that. Whatever the reason was though, she found that she actually liked him being with her, even if they weren't saying anything. His presence was comforting. After a couple of minutes though, Dick finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on Kory? You've been acting a little weird." Kory didn't answer him. She still had trouble trying to process what she knew to be true and didn't want to say it. Saying it made it real.</p><p> </p><p>Dick seemed to understand that she didn't really want to talk so he said, "I know that I suck at opening up, but if you ever want someone to talk to,"</p><p> </p><p>"My parents are dead." Kory suddenly interrupted him, the words tasting like acid on her tongue, tears rushing up to her eyes as she remembered the moment she found out everyone on Tamaran that she loved was dead. She glanced at Dick from the corner of her eye and saw him staring at her in complete shock with underlying horror.</p><p> </p><p>"Faddei, he was my royal guard. He had showed up to take me back to Tamaran, and I locked him in his ship so I could come to the Tower, because Rachel called me." She explained, recalling that she hadn't told Dick anything about her past that she had remembered over the last few months she had been with Donna.</p><p> </p><p>"Royal guard?" Dick questioned, his tone sounding like he had already put the pieces together but wasn't sure if he was right.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents are," Kory paused, then changed her wording, "were, the King and Queen. I was next in line, so Faddei came to get me so I could take my place as Queen."</p><p> </p><p>The young man beside her remained silent as he undoubtedly was trying to process the information. Kory also took advantage to do the same thing. All too soon though, Dick asked, "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"My sister, Blackfire, staged a coup, and killed our parents, any and every member of the court who was loyal to me, and made me kill Faddei. She was able to take control over him and was trying to kill me, through him." She revealed.</p><p> </p><p>"G*d Kory. I'm so sorry." He said in a remorseful and sincere tone.</p><p> </p><p>"And as if that wasn't enough, I know that she's going to come after me too." Kory finally turned to look at Dick and saw the regret and sympathy in his eyes, then continued, "Doing all of that wasn't enough. She has to make sure that there's no threat to her rule, and that means killing me."</p><p> </p><p>Dick immediately reached out and put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "We're not going to let that happen Kory."</p><p> </p><p>"If you guys get in her way, she'll kill you. Just being my friends could get you killed." Kory replied, shaking her head and trying to shrug his hand of her shoulder. Dick however, wasn't easily dissuaded.</p><p> </p><p>"She wouldn't be the first alien I've fought Kory." He told her with a confident grin. While that might have been true, she was positive he had never fought someone like Blackfire before.</p><p> </p><p>"She's powerful Dick." Kory tried to get him to understand just how serious this was.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you. And so are the rest of us." Dick responded, putting his free hand on her other shoulder. Quickly realizing what he was getting at, she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"No Dick. I don't them to have any part of this. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them, or you, because of me." Kory said, again trying to pull away from him, but again, Dick wouldn't let her.</p><p> </p><p>"And we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if something happened to you, and we did nothing to help." Dick argued. Kory looked down at the ground, unable to meet his intense gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Kory, you are our friend and a part of our team. We will stand by you." Kory still didn't look up at him when he said that, and he put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so she had to look at him. Locking gazes, he whispered, "I'll stand by you, no matter what."</p><p> </p><p>The tears that had been building up in Kory's eyes the entire time finally started to fall and the next thing she knew, she was leaning forward and pressing her lips against his as her hands went to his waist. Dick stiffened in surprise, not expecting it, but was quick to kiss her back, moving his own hands from her shoulders to cradle her face. When they pulled apart for air, Kory took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Dick responded in kind, his arms around her shoulders holding her to him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>She still wasn't sure about any of this, if she should let Dick and the others help her fight her sister when the time came, but she also knew that Dick was right. They were stronger together, and now they really were together. Of course they still had some issues that they had to work through. They might have started to fix them, but they weren't going to go away overnight. As long as they stayed together and worked through them though, Kory knew that they could deal with anything. And she was a part of them now. She would do whatever she could to help these people that she had come to love. They were her family now and she'd do anything and everything to keep them safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of this story! The first chapter of my other AU, called Rise of Nightwing will be up next week on Friday. Hope you guys liked this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>